


Twilight of the New Moon

by mikepd07



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikepd07/pseuds/mikepd07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Roxas are twins that attend a school for heroes. While they have now active powers they still hold their own agianst the schools many challenges. While the twins are settling in a pair a of Juniors taking interest in the twins.</p><p>Hi guys this is mikepd_87 from FF.net, I've moved this story here and was planning on continuing it so hope you all enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1f

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome dear guest to the never ending night of Wonderland. My name is Maru and I will be your guide. The story to unfold today is a story of love and justice. In this world hero's exist to protect the world from monsters known as the Heartless. To understand this world you must understand, the powers a hero has is related to what's in their heart. Many heroes' can summon weapons that have great power while others use magic to cast spells that control the elements around them. However in this world when a hero has a child, the child isn't automatically a hero. During childhood, a future hero shows signs of their abilities. There have been many cases where a hero gives birth to a child with no unique powers, but most of these children have a gift to use an element to protect themselves and others. Also schools were developed by former heroes, to help the next generation of heroes to develop their powers. The most prestigious of these Hero schools is the Hearts Academy started by a hero once known for his abilities, Ansem the Wise. Ansem serves as the Headmaster of the school he started over twenty years ago.

Chapter 1: New School

  
A building zoomed by, as two pair of sapphire blue colored eyes stared at them. The ride to their new school became very boring for the two boys who shared the same color of eyes. "Cloud, do we really have to attend Hearts Academy? Yeah we're the kids of heroes, but that school is better suited those with active powers not kids like me and Roxas," the brunette argued for the thousandth time since their older brother Cloud told them they would be attending the hero school.

  
Cloud sighed once again and shook his head and tossed his spiky blonde hair. "Sora, you know with the rise of new and more powerful Heartless, that people are going to need all the help they can get. That's why I had you two enrolled at Hearts Academy. It's the best school for heroes and even if you don't have unique powers, the school will prepare you to be able to take out Class B Heartless," Cloud replied again to his younger brother. The Heartless were categorized into classes so Heroes know how powerful these creatures were. The classes went from F to A, the lower in the alphabet they were in placed in by classes, that meant the Heartless was weak. Cloud, a graduate of Hearts Academy, was given a slot at the school to teach the students who used swords how to handle the proper use of their weapons.

  
Not wanting to leave his brothers to fend for themselves, Cloud arranged for Sora and Roxas to attend the school as well so he can keep an eye on them. The ride to the school lasted another twenty minutes then Sora and the silent Roxas looked at their new school. The twins stared in awe at the large school sitting in the middle of the bay, on its own private island.  
Cloud smirked knowing the two would do this but what he didn't expect was for Roxas to say something about the school. "Sora, I think we might like it here."

  
Once the three brothers drove over the bridge, Cloud dropped them off at the entrance of the school and told them to wait there for him. Sora and Roxas looked around a little and noticed all the boys there were wearing crimson red uniforms, dark blue blazers, white dress shirts, and a crimson tie that matched the jacket of the uniforms. As Sora and Roxas watched as the student walked by, Cloud came up behind them and pushed the two boys forward. Cloud smirked and told them to go into the building in front of them.

  
The group of three walked into the building and caught the attention of a few students who were heading to class. However with an icy glare from Cloud, the students ran off as if the devil had appeared in front of them. Cloud smirked to himself thinking, 'Hm, still got it.' Cloud guided his brothers into the main office and told them to take a seat. Cloud walked over to the counter and rang the bell that sat there.

  
A young woman came from out of one of the many offices and approached Cloud. When she saw who was standing there, she ran and jumped the counter and gave Cloud a hug. Sora and Roxas gave the two a confused glance. The woman had chestnut brown hair and her hair was pulled back and tied with a pink ribbon. Cloud gave the woman a small smile and said, "Well, it's nice to know that I wasn't forgotten, how are you Aerith?" The brunette, identified as Aerith, smiled up at her old friend and answered him, "I'm fine Cloudy, so did you finally decide to take up Ansem's offer?" Cloud frowned at the use of his old nickname, while the twins giggled silently. "Yes Aerith, but I had to bring my brothers with me. I just got them back and there's no way I'm leaving them again," Cloud answered the brunette.

  
By now Roxas was tired of being ignored so he got up and walked over to his brother. "Cloud, are you just gonna be a jerk and not introduce us or do I have to do it myself," Roxas said in a slightly annoyed voice.

  
Cloud just glared at his younger brother and let Aerith go. He cleared his throat and motioned for Sora to join them. As Sora walked over, Cloud went into a short intro for his brothers. "Aerith, these are the twins I would always talk about when we were in school together. The brunette is Sora, he takes after dad, especially when it comes to personality and the blonde is Roxas, he takes after mom; that's where he gets the attitude from." At Cloud's accusation, Roxas' anger flared as he yelled, "What!?"

  
Sora sighed knowing this would turn into a fight if he didn't stop them, but Aerith was one step ahead of him. "Cloud, it's not very nice to pick on your brother in such a manner," the older brunette said. Sora was surprised to see that Cloud had actually been affected by her stern but soft tone. The younger brunette had also started thinking that she sounded like their mom when she scolded them. While Sora's thoughts were reflective, Roxas let a smug grin unfold on his face but was stomped out just as fast. "And Roxas, you know your brother was only teasing you; that's not a good reason for you to lose your temper." Now Sora could only stare in shock as Roxas face looked guilty for getting upset.

  
After getting the two older blondes to straighten up their act, Aerith asked what it was that they needed. "Honestly, Prof. Ansem wanted to see me and the boys before we settled in," Cloud answered. Aerith nodded in understanding, so she went back behind the desk and called up to the headmaster's office. The young woman was on the phone for a few minutes and told them the he was ready to see them. The three Strife boys walked behind the counter and followed Aerith down a long hallway and stood before large French style double doors. Aerith took the handle of the right door and pushed it open. Aerith smiled again as she told them to go ahead inside.

  
Roxas was the first into the office, with Sora right behind him. As Cloud entered the room, the three glanced around the office and noticed the bookshelves that lined the room's walls. In between certain sections, pictures of Ansem and many of the students he taught sat, or a figure that held sentimental value to Ansem lined the shelves. The three young men continued to observe the room until a deep voiced "Hello" caught their attention. A soft, but deep chuckle came from the same direction as they noticed a large wooden desk sat in the back of the office with a slightly elderly man sitting behind it.

  
The elder man had long light blond hair pulled back, his skin was lightly tanned, and his eyes were an unusual golden-orange color. "Hello gentlemen, I'm sorry if I surprised you, but I think it's best if you get things moving along," Ansem said with a polite and friendly tone. Sora, Roxas and Cloud walked to the man's desk and took a seat in the chairs created with a wave of his hand. "I know you all have traveled a great distance to attend this school, so I'd like to keep the meeting brief so you two can get some rest and relax a little."  
With that said, Sora started to inquire on their acceptance. "Prof Ansem, I understand that Cloud was offered a teaching position here, and he refused to leave us behind, but is that the only reason we were accepted to your school?"

  
Ansem looked at Sora and Roxas and interlocked his fingers. "To answer your question honestly Sora, no, that was not the reason we accepted you here. You and your brother have a great deal of strength and I believe with this school's help you two can help protect a great deal of people just as your older brother has done," Ansem answered looking at the twin seriously.

  
Next Roxas began to speak. "But sir, how can we do that? Sora and I don't have a power of our own. Even if we learned how to control an element how can it be that strong? If it were wouldn't we just have a unique ability already?"

Ansem nodded in understanding of Roxas' concern but stated, "That is true, but I believe no matter what if you are a hero that has a unique power, or just the ability to use an element, that is enough to protect the ones you love. You two were born from a loving family of heroes and I want the power that was passed on to you two to grow." Ansem's voice was filled with a fatherly pride and a want to help them grow stronger. Once the twins heard the older gentleman speak to them, they gave in and officially accepted the transfer to Hearts Academy.  
TBC…

**_Okay so what do you all think good start? Review and tell me what you think. Also this chapter is dedicated to my wonder Beta Otaku Maiden. She's patient enough to deal with me and her work and gratefully appreciated...and check out her stories you will love them...TTFN_ **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I just use the characters to make weird but entertaining stories.
> 
> Welcome dear guests, to the never ending night of Wonderland. My name is Maru, and I will be your guide. Here is a recap what has happened so far. The twins, Sora and Roxas, and their older brother, move from their old home on the Destiny Islands, to Twilight Town. Cloud, was offered a teaching position at the Hearts Academy, and not wanting to leave his brothers, he had the two boys apply to the school. While the twins didn't think they would be accepted, the school decided to prove them wrong. Sora and Roxas were sad to leave the only home they ever knew but with Cloud as their guardian, they had to go with him. Upon the arrival at the school, the headmaster spoke with the twins and assured them that they were not accepted to the school for Cloud's sake. This is all I can see within my gazing screen. Let us see what happens to our heroes today.

**Twilight of the Two Moons**

_Chapter 2: Meeting the Redhead_

As Prof. Ansem finished speaking Sora and Roxas looked at one another and back to the professor. "Well boys, is there anything else you want to ask me," Prof. Ansem asked with a soft gaze. Sora and Roxas shook their heads no. The headmaster smiled and spoke in his normal tone. "Alright then, then your brother and I have a few things we need to discuss. If you will, see Ms. Gainsborough and she direct you to your dorm rooms. A majority of your things will already be there waiting for you."

When the two boys looked at each other confused, Cloud quickly told them that Aerith's last name was Gainsborough and that depending on how she felt on the topic they would be allowed to call her by her first name. Roxas nodded and headed for the door, while Sora still looked at Cloud confused. Once Roxas reached the door, and noticed his twin wasn't behind him, he sighed and called for Sora.

Sora quickly came out of his trance and followed his brother and closed the door behind him. Ansem smiled as the boys left and thought, ' _This may be an interesting school year for these two. I just hope they're up for the challenge.'_

Once the two boys saw Ms. Gainsborough again, she smiled at them and asked how the meeting went. "Well Prof Ansem is a very interesting man, but I get the feeling he's hiding something," Sora said as a contemplating look rose across his face. Roxas agreed with his brother and asked, "Um, Ms. Gainsborough, do you think you could show where my brother and my dorm is?"

Aerith looked at Roxas and answered, "Sorry, I wish I could, but I have a lot of work to finish. If you give me a minute I will have your dorm supervisor come and get you."

Roxas and Sora took a seat and waited for their Dorm Supervisor, Mr. Leonheart, as Ms. Gainsborough aka Aerith told them. As the twins waited, the door to the office opened to reveal a tall slender man with flaming red hair spiking in every direction. Roxas looked at the elder teen and noticed the sea foam green color of the man's eyes. The next thing he noticed was that the redhead had upside down tears drops under his hypnotizing eyes.

Once the redhead felt Roxas' stare, he looked down towards the new student and smirked. While his outward appearance didn't show his excitement, the redhead was as giddy as a puppy. The blonde in front of him looked simply delicious. His blonde hair was swept across his face and his beautiful sapphire eyes captivated more and more as he kept looking into them.

As the redhead looked at him, Roxas turned his head away and blushed, knowing he had been caught staring. The redhead smirk became more profound as he watched the blonde blush. He walked over to the blonde and stood in front of him.

"Why, hello there blondie. I see I caught your attention so I thought I'd introduce myself," the redhead said in a proud voice. His words were like velvet to Roxas' ears, but once the redhead called him blondie, Roxas snapped out of his hypnotized state.

He glared at the smirking redhead and nearly yelled. "Why you arrogant jerk! The only reason I was staring at you was because of that awful red hair of yours." Roxas still had the remnants of his blush, but it could easily be said to be caused by his anger.

The redhead was caught off guard by Roxas' statement, but upon seeing the remnants of the blush he smirked again. "Sorry blondie, can't help but be me. Oh and the names' Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

Sora watched the incident quietly, but finally decided to get involved once he knew the redhead's name. "Hi Axel, my name's Sora and this is my twin brother Roxas."

For the first time, Axel noticed the brunette. While it was true the redhead had a thing for blondes, the brunette was just as captivating as Roxas, but with brunette hair. He walked away from the slightly ticked off Roxas and sat next to Sora. He threw his arm around Sora's shoulder and said, "It's nice to meet you Sora. So have you and your brother ever thought about having a little twincest for some lucky guy?" Sora never got a chance to ask what the redhead meant by twincest, as an arm reached out and grabbed Axel the collar of his uniform.

When Axel turned around to look at the person, who interrupted him, his face contorted from one of anger to a frightened child in less than a second. Axel was confronted with the legendary Cloud Strife, one of the more powerful heroes the Hearts Academy had ever produced, and the said hero looked more livid than a starving lion being teased by a bunch of teens at the zoo.

Axel was taller than Cloud, by a few inches, but the terrifying aura Cloud was giving off was far more than enough to scare the redhead. Cloud pushed the redhead to the ground and slowly turned his livid gaze to a stern, but still terrifying gaze. "You are not allowed within twenty feet of these two, and if you want to try your luck, I'll be happy to introduce you to my buster blade." With that one monotone threat, the color drained from Axel's face and with no further delay, he bolted from the office.

Sora and Roxas looked at their brother and then realized that they would be virgins till they were fifty, if they couldn't get away from Cloud. A moment later, another tall man entered the room. This time he had long brunette hair, and sharp steel gray eyes. He wore a white button down shirt, a pair of black khakis, and pair of black dress loafers. His hands were in his pocket and his gaze was directed at Cloud.

"I wondered what caused Axel to run as if his life depended on it. So let me guess, he started hitting on the twins and you overreacted," the new gentleman said as if it were a normal occurrence.

Cloud looked at him and simply said, "Something like that." Sora dropped his head and shook it, thinking this is going to be along year. Looking back up, Sora noticed Roxas was looking at the man, but not with the lost puppy look he had with Axel. Sora walked over to his twin and asked him what was up. Roxas looked over at Sora and said, "Sora, it's Squall; remember the guy who use to claim you were his kid, and that I belonged to Cloud since we both have their hair colors."

Sora swiftly turned his head back to Squall and recognized his brother's old friend. Sora ran at Squall and jumped into his arms and smiled at his self appointed older brother. Squall smiled and placed Sora down. Then he ruffled Sora's hair and said, "It's good to see you again munchkin, but it's still sad to see you still short. Oh and the name's Leon, or Mr. Leonheart, you may not call me Squall anymore." Sora chuckled and hugged the older male and asked if he was the one who would be taking them to their dorm. Squ…uh Leon said he was and started out the door, with the three Strife boys close behind.

From a far distance, Axel watched the twins laugh and joke, but he paid close attention to the blonde one. He soon wondered how he could get close to the blonde and convince Cloud to allow him to be around without wanting to dice him into bits. He figured he would start tomorrow, and headed back to his room.

As the group of four reached the dorm building, Roxas and Sora stared in amazement at the huge mansion looking-building in front of them. Leon walked up the stairs and called to Roxas and Sora. Once free from their gazing, they followed their brother and his friend into the building.

Entering the lobby area, Sora noticed the map of the building. From the map, he saw that each floor of the 3-story building had a large common room where students would get together to enjoy movies and games. Also the map indicated that each floor had a room to study in. Once Sora looked the map over again, Roxas called him over so he could get his room key.

As the twins went to their rooms for the evening, Cloud sat in Leon's office and got reacquainted with his old friend.

_TBC…_

* * *

**Well here's chapter number two, if you enjoyed it please review, it makes things easier when I know people are waiting for the chapter. Well as alway TTFN...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I just use the characters to make weird but entertaining stories.  
> Welcome dear guests, to the never ending night of Wonderland. 
> 
> My name is Maru, and I will be your guide. Here is a recap of what has happened so far. A mysterious redhead was introduced to the twins. It seems he's taken an interest in Roxas; however he is not above flirting with Sora as well. *Sweat drop* When confronted by the infamous Cloud Strife the redhead ran in fear of becoming the next victim of legendary Buster Blade. As the redhead leaves a familiar faces joins the group. Leon Leonheart, a friend of Clouds, greets them and takes the three brothers' to dorms. This is all I can see from my gazing orb. Please read and find out what happens to the twins today.

_Chapter 3: Starting School_

The next morning, Roxas awoke to the sound of his old alarm clock. The blonde looked at the clock and saw it was set for 6:20 AM, just like it was when he was at home. Roxas would have ignored the clock but remembered that classes started at 8:00 AM and he still needed to take a shower. Dragging himself out of bed, Roxas grabbed his favorite checkered towel, washcloth, and a bag he used to hold his personal hygiene items. He went to the bathroom door and knocked on it, hoping his brother wasn't up yet.

It turned out that Sora was in the room next to his and their rooms had a connecting bathroom for them to share. Knowing that he and his brother had the same dressing habits, Roxas always did his best to get up before Sora and get the bathroom first.

Upon finding that Sora was still in bed, Roxas started his morning ritual and made himself up for his first day of school.

Sora awoke to the sound of the shower running and the blaring sound of his alarm clock. Turning the noisy device off, Sora walked over to his closet. Before opening the door, he noticed a note staring at him. The brunette pulled the note from the door and it read:

_Morning Sora,_

_Before we arrived, I went ahead and had your measurements taken so we could get your and Roxas'_ _uniforms made. They will be in the closet; if they don't fit right tell Leon before leaving the dorms and we'll have your measurements taken again to make sure we get the right size._

_Your Bro,_

_Cloud_

Sora smiled at his older brother's habit of wanting to have everything planned out ahead of time. Sora opened the closet door and saw a semi-large walk-in closet. To his left were his uniforms that he could've sworn weren't there last night. Ignoring the magical uniforms, he took one out and laid it on his bed. He quickly grabbed his hygiene bag and knocked on the bathroom. As the shower turned off, he heard a click and turned the knob of the door.

With a pleasant "good morning" to Roxas, Sora began to wash up and brush his teeth. It seemed the two boys were definitely twins, as Roxas did the same thing as Sora at the exact same time. The twins continued mirroring the other until it came time to fix their hair. While Sora spiked his bed-head of hair, Roxas gelled his hair with their normal spikes and streak of hair crossing the front.

Once they finished, Roxas and Sora got dressed and picked up their book bags, which appeared just as magically as their uniforms.

Reaching the first floor, they were greeted by Leon, who was standing outside his office, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Morning boys; do the uniforms fit you guys okay?" was Leon's greeting.

Sora beamed as he said, "Yeh mine fits like a dream!" While Roxas simply stated, "Its fine. Cloud worries too much."

Leon smirked at Roxas' comment and told them breakfast was served at the main building in the cafeteria. Sora smiled once more and waved excitedly to Leon as he and Roxas headed for the main building.

It took the twins about ten minutes to reach the main building and were surprised how big the build was. As they walked inside, they were shocked to find the cafeteria was just as grand as the designs on the outside of the building. The cafeteria was design to look like a restaurant in the dining area, but past a pair of double doors was a to-order bar.

Sora squealed in excitement as he grabbed a tray and ordered a three-stack of pancakes, a side of hard fried eggs, two sausage links, and cup of orange juice. Roxas may not have squealed like his brother, but was very excited about the fact he could order almost any breakfast food he could think of. Roxas then ordered himself a ham and cheese omelet, a three-stack of pancakes, and a glass of apple juice.

The two brothers found a table and started eating and talked about the different classes they would have, and how they didn't have the same schedule this year. In years past, Sora and Roxas would be together all the time due to the school giving them the exact same schedule. This made the twins nervous, but excited as well. The only class the two would share would be their self-defense class. Neither knew what style they would be learning, but were hoping that it would be something different than the two martial arts they already knew. The first was the Hung Gar, while the other differed with each twin. For Sora his second martial art was Ba Gua Zhang, while Roxas had taken Tai Chi.

As they finished breakfast, Sora and Roxas parted ways and headed for class, Sora was heading for Elemental Magic class while Roxas headed for Hero Strategy.

Once Sora made it to class, he saw that no one was there yet, except the teacher. Sora looked into the classroom and gasped at who the teacher was. Master Yen Sid, a very powerful master of magic, also a hero descendant, was standing at the dry erase board. Master Yen Sid sensed that Sora was standing at the door and waved his hand to tell him to come in.

Sora blushed as he walked into the classroom. "G-good morning sir, um...I'm," was all Sora got out before the teacher gave a gentle laugh finished for him. "Sora Strife, I know who you are. You wanted to come to class early to see if there was a place I wanted you to sit in class correct?"

Sora was amazed that the older man was able to figure him out so quickly. The old sorcerer laughed again as he told him that Cloud did the same thing when he came to the school. Sora's blush became more prominent, but Master Yen Sid told Sora that the class would be coming in soon, so to stand outside the door and he would have him come in and introduce himself. Sora nodded and walked back outside and saw how students were filling the hallways.

While Sora was enjoying meeting his magic teacher, Roxas was _enjoying_ his first meeting of his strategy teacher. The teacher, only known as Xemnas, was a tall dark-tanned man with platinum blonde hair. His eyes were an eerie shade of golden-orange. At his first glance of the man, Roxas felt like calling him _superior_ , but dismissed the idea. As he approached his new teacher, the teacher turned once he felt the boy's presence and asked, "And you are?"

Roxas stopped where he was and answered his eerie-eyed teacher. "Roxas Strife, sir."

Xemnas frowned at the boy and asked, "Oh, another Strife. Let me guess you're going to be one of my students who expect their teachers to give them leeway since you don't have a unique ability? Or do you wish me to simply pass you because of your family lineage?"

Roxas bristled at the man's comments. Yes he was Strife, and many people did want to do that, but Roxas was never one to take the easy way out of a situation. "No, sir, I don't expect that from anyone here. That's the main reason I don't tell anyone my last name until they find out on their own. I hate being treated differently than everyone else. And I don't know what your problem is with my family lineage, but get over it I'm here to work hard and make my way out of this school!"

Xemnas listened to his new student and turned back around. He hid the obvious smile on his face as he said, "Good, and for the record I have no problem with your family, I just get a lot of idiots thinking I'm going to bend over and do that for them. Now take whatever seat you want. I don't have assigned seating and if anyone has a problem, tell them to bring the matter to me."

Roxas was completely lost at the teacher's words but did as he was told. Roxas had a strong feeling he had impressed his new teacher. Roxas smiled to himself as he took a seat in the front row closest to the door. As it neared time for class to start, more and more students filled in until every desk was occupied. Strangely enough everyone had a seat and no one bothered to notice Roxas.

"Good morning class, today we have a small treat," Xemnas said as Roxas looked up and noticed that his eyes were the same as Prof Ansem's. The classroom sounded with a round of sighs and "uhs" but Xemnas gave them a quick glare, and everyone grew silent again. "Today we have the pleasure of a new student. Will you come up front and introduce yourself?" Xemnas asked as he looked towards Roxas.

Though he was asked to come up front, Xemnas' words were more of a command to Roxas, but still he got up from his desk and walked to the front. Many gazed the lovely brunette in front of them, while others paid no attention to the new guy.

As Roxas turned to face his classmates, he swallowed thickly. He cleared his throat and said meekly, "Hello my name's Roxas, and my twin brother and I moved here from the Destiny Islands. Our older brother wanted us to go to school here, so he kinda forced us to go, but now that we're here we plan on making the best of it."

Roxas finished his introduction quickly, but someone in the back of the class wasn't satisfied. "Hey cutey, what's your last name?" Xemnas didn't look too happy about the outburst in his class and swiftly shifted through one of his Dark Corridors to stand next to the student who decided to be a smartass.

"Aw Mr. Kinneas, thank you for volunteering for detention today. I was starting miss having you in your usual seat," Xemnas said as he gave the young man an eerie smile. Most of the students knew that a detention with Xemnas was worse than taking on a thousand Heartless by yourself, and Irvine was a regular for the eerie-eyed teacher. Roxas looked at his classmate and watched the color drain from his face.

Once Xemnas walked back to the front, he told Roxas to take his seat. From there he started teaching his lesson for the day and gave each person a partner to work with to try out the new strategy. Roxas was paired with a blonde kid that sat behind him.

"Hi my name's Hayner, nice to meet you Roxas, and here's a quick word of advice: Irvine is a notorious playboy so if he hits on you just say no," the taller blonde said with a winning smile that Roxas couldn't help but smile back. As the two worked together, Roxas found out that Hayner was good with strategy; every time Roxas tried something, Hayner found a way to counter him, but the same could be said of Roxas. For each of them, this was a game of chess and neither was willing to lose.

Xemnas watched the two boys with fascination, he knew that Hayner was a genius when he actually put his mind to it, but Roxas was now holding his own against a student that had beaten many of the seniors with his strategic placements. As the class ended Hayner and Roxas formed a friendly bond and this lead to Hayner asking to see Roxas' schedule. It turned out the two boys shared all their morning classes together and one afternoon class. Hayner smiled at Roxas and told him to follow him to their next class.

Roxas smiled at Hayner as he ran ahead, thinking the guy acted just like Sora in a way.

At the same moment as Roxas' class started, Sora still stood in the hallway waiting for Master Yin Sid to call him. It wasn't long after class started that Sora heard the wise sage say, "Today class we have a new student with us. Many of you have probably already seen him as you walked into class, but for those who haven't," suddenly the classroom door swung open signaling for Sora to step inside. Sora slowly and very shyly walked into the room and looked up. The first thing he noticed was many of the male students were staring at him like a piece of meat. This didn't help the nervous boy's confidence, but when he heard Master Yen Sid clear his throat, he started.

"G-good morning, umm...my name is Sora, and I moved here from the Destiny Islands along with my twin brother. Both of us are hero descendants, and figured we could learn to defend ourselves at home, but our older brother decided he wanted us to go here. But now that we're here I think I'm gonna like it here." With a quick flash of his million dollar smile Sora turned back to his normal hyperactive and perky self. Master Yen Sid smiled and told Sora to take a seat next to Tidus. Sora looked over and saw a boy about his height, with blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. Walking to the empty chair next to Tidus, Sora sat down and said hello.

Master Yen Sid told the class that he'd be back in a few moments. The elderly male then faded into a cloud of smoke. Without wasting a moment, Tidus turned to Sora and said, "Hi, as you know my name's Tidus. Nice to meet you, and don't worry the school isn't as bad as a lot people make it sound. Trust me you'll like it here."

At Tidus' kind words, Sora gave a sheepish smile and unconsciously rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, so can I ask are you a hero or a descendant?"

Tidus grinned and stuck his thumb to his chest. "I'm a hero, but that kinda stuff doesn't matter as far as I'm concerned. If you help people when they need it, you're a hero to me." Sora had to agree with his new classmate but before he could comment, the elder master appeared again in the room.

With no further delay, Sora and the rest of the class started learning about the basic principles of magic and also learned at the end of class that tomorrow they would be practicing their first spell.

As the class ended, Sora ended up having Tidus in all of his morning classes as well as his last class of the day. This pleased the brunette immensely knowing he'd have someone to talk to and someone to show him around. Little did he and his brother know that the most exciting part of the day was going to be their last class of the day.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Okay another chapter down and another to go. Okay can I get a review or something? I know I got a few story alerts but I'd love to see a review or two. And the martial arts that Sora and Roxas are the basis for bending in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Hung Gar is the basis of Earth bending while Ba Gua Zhang is Air bending. Roxas' Tai Chi is Water Bendings basis. Well for now TTFN...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome dear guests, to the never ending night of Wonderland. My name is Maru, and I will be your guide. Here is a recap of what has happened so far. The twins started their day of school in different places. Sora finds himself in the class of a power mage and meets a friend to help through the day. Roxas on the other hand is greeted by a mysterious teacher, who at first didn't seem to want the young man around. Through a test of will's Roxas makes a friend who can show the world the just because your blonde doesn't mean you have nothing between your ears. This is all I can see through my gazing crystal. To find out what happens next please read and see.

_Chapter 4: Learning the ropes_

Roxas and Sora went to all their morning classes and found out that the school was just like any other, but the teachers there were all former heroes or hero descendants. Roxas enjoyed himself in Hero History when Hayner began to mimic the instructor Mr. Highwind, but also known as Cid. The instructors weren't too particular about students calling them by their first names, although some insisted on this. While Hayner was mimicking the older man, Cid himself was trying not to pick a book and chuck it at the kid, but failed to restrain himself from doing so during the last 10 minutes of class.

Sora, who was taking Geometry class, had found out Aerith was also a teacher at the school as well. The class went by rather painlessly even though Sora absolutely sucked at math.

After third period, it was time for lunch. Roxas followed Hayner to the cafeteria when an arm reached out and took his shoulder. Roxas quickly turned around and saw the redhead from the other day. Surprised that the guy would even go near him after running off from Cloud, Roxas said, "Uh…hi, Axel right?"

A smile spread on the redhead's face, reminding Roxas of his brother's smile. Before Roxas could think further, he was pulled into a hug by Axel and the older boy faked sniffling. "Roxie, I knew you wouldn't forget me. It was horrible that I can't come see you because of that other blonde guy, but I'm glad you remembered me," Axel said who was being honest but still making a joke out of this.

Roxas soon snapped out of his daze as he heard Axel call him Roxie. The younger blonde frowned and tried to push the older boy off. When that didn't work Roxas drew his arm back as far as he could and slammed his fist into the redhead's stomach. The punch didn't pack enough power to really hurt Axel, but it did have enough to make the redhead let go of him. Axel backed up a little and looked at Roxas.

"Ow! You know, that hurt. Why don't you kiss it to make it feel better Roxie," Axel says rubbing the area where the punch landed. Roxas rolled his eyes and retorted, "Look Axel, I'm not sure what mental problem you have, but my brother made it clear yesterday don't come around or back, or you'll be hacked in half by his sword, or do you have some kind of death wish?"

Axel grinned again at Roxas, but this time bent over close the petite blonde and whispered in his ear. "You're right about your brother hacking me in two, but I'd risk it if I could get to know you better." As the elder pulled back he breathed on Roxas' ear. Axel's actions and words sent a shiver and warm feeling throughout Roxas' body but he quickly turned and headed inside the cafeteria.

Axel smiled at his handy work, but as soon as he turned around, he paled a pit. No more than twenty feet away stood Cloud Strife talking with Vincent Valentine. The redhead surveyed the area and noticed the only place he could really hide was in the cafeteria, so he followed behind Roxas and got in line praying that the older blonde hadn't seen him.

Fortune seemed to smile on Axel, since Cloud had just walked out of the Shiva building. Cloud was headed to lunch after a long morning of teaching the students how to handle their swords. The position that Cloud had taken up was the assistant Swordsmanship class. Students who were able to summon weaponry that was anything like a sword had to have this class to graduate. Cloud wouldn't have a class after lunch so he decided to grab lunch from the cafeteria but was stopped when Vincent saw him.

Vincent was normally the most mysterious of the teachers at the school. The man wore a crimson headband and a matching tattered cloak. Emerging over the headband was unruly bangs of midnight black hair. The mysterious man only spoke when he had something important to say to his fellow employees, or he was in his classroom teaching. He was the instructor of those who had long range weaponry, such as bows, guns, and throwing knives. However, in actuality, he was the head of that class. He worked along his fellow teachers Xigbar, also known by t _he Freeshooter,_ andLarxene, once known to be _the Savage Nymph._ The two other teachers were once part of a group of heroes known as the _Organization_. It was headed by Xemnas at one point but after many of the comrades turned to the darkness, the group disbanded. Larxene was a tall blonde with her hair normally slicked with two bangs sticking up in the front like a pair of antennas. Xigbar was the oldest member of the Organization, and due to many battles he faced before hand, he a large scar adorning the left side of his jaw that reached up the his eye and an eye patch covering his right eye. Gray streaks of hair form two straight lines in the man's perfectly black hair.

Vincent was speaking with Cloud about an event that would be happening later in the day. While Cloud wasn't pleased about the event, he still had no choice but to allow it to happen.

Cloud started walking back to the cafeteria. He took several deep breathes to calm himself down. Many of the students took a look at Cloud and immediately wanted to find out who the delicious looking blonde was. As he made his way through the crowd of hormonal teenagers, Cloud spotted a patch of deep brown hair he would recognize anywhere. The elder Strife raised him arm into the air and closed his eyes. A moment later, a large sword materialized into his raised arm. He took the handle and brought it down. "Move." With that one icy cold word, every student that surrounded him ran off. Many students heard rumors about sword users who wielded great swords were not known for being patient.

Once free of the gaggle of fan boys, Cloud made his way over to the table where he recognized the brunette spiky head. Upon walking up to the table, the laughter and talking seemed to stop. Sora and Roxas looked at each other, confuse, as Hayner, Tidus, their new friends Pence, Demyx, and Zexion all stared behind them like 'deer caught in the headlight' look. The twins turned around and nearly jumped out of their seats seeing their older brother. "Cloud! What are you doing here?" Sora said jumping from his seat.

Cloud gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. "So you're not happy to see me Sora? Hey Roxas," Cloud said putting his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas gave a sheepish smile to his friends and spoke softly, "Uh….guys this is my oldest brother Cloud. And before you start, yeah Sora and I are Strifes, but please don't make anything out of it."

Demyx, a dirty-blond kid with his odd mullet-styled hair, was the first to recover and said excitedly, "You guys are Cloud's younger brothers! That is so cool! I wish I had another older."

Zexion, the quiet steel-blue haired kid, looked at Demyx and shook his head with a smirk placed on his face. "Luckily your parents were kind enough to only have one child. We'd be doomed if there was an older version of you."

This seemed to draw everyone's attention back to normal as they all started laughing. Demyx pouted at Zexion's comment, and folded his arms across his chest. Pence stopped laughing for a moment and placed his hand on Demy's, Demyx nickname, shoulder.

"Demy, you know Zexy was joking. No need to get bent out of shape about it," said the chubby brunette. As Cloud watched, he smiled seeing that Sora and Roxas had made a good group of friends.

The older Strife cleared his throat and wished everyone a goodbye and went to get his lunch.

Once Cloud was clear Tidus looked at Sora and asked, "Whoa, dude, why didn't you tell us you had a famous brother? Do you know how much respect we could get with that kinda lineage backing us up?"

Sora looked at Tidus with a sad smile and honestly replied, "To be honest, me and Roxas would prefer if you guys don't tell anyone. We want to make friends and work hard for what we have. When we lived on the Destiny Islands a lot of people wanted to hang around us because of our family name. Yeh, it sounds great but it kinda makes for a hollow existence."

Tidus looked at his new friend and smiled, "Okay I got you; we won't tell anyone and just to let you know we like you guys for who you are, not just your name."

Sora lifted his head and little and smiled, while Roxas searched the rag tag team of boys' eye looking for an untruthful glance.

Hayner folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. He smirked towards the twins and said, "Speak for yourself, I like Sora for that hot ass he's got." For a moment everyone was silent until they broke out into laughter. Even though Hayner was serious, he knew everyone would think he was joking.

When lunch ended, everyone went to their separate classes. Hayner and Demyx headed for English while Roxas and Zexion headed for their study hall period. Tidus had Alchemy this period, and lastly Sora had music.

As the brunette approached the door to the music room, he wondered why a school of heroes would need a music class. He reached for the door knob, and turned it to reveal a beautiful pale woman. Her skin was smooth and looked silky soft. She had deep blue eyes and maroon-red hair. Sora swallowed thickly and walked into the room, with his head held down. The teacher looked at the blushing blonde and smiled at his cute fiddling. "Hello there, I'm not sure I've met you before," the teacher said as she walked up to Sora.

By now Sora was sitting in a seat in the middle of the class. He looked up and noticed that the pretty teacher was wearing a pink dress that stopped just about a quarter of the way down her thigh. Sora blushed again for looking at his teacher like that. "Um, I'm new to the school, Ms. Ukita," Sora stuttered looking back down again.

Shaking her head, Ms. Ukita looked at Sora and replied, "Kairi."

Sora looked up confused as he said, "What?"

With a sigh Ms. Ukita replied, "Kairi, that's my name. I don't like being called by my last name. Most of the teachers here are like that."

Sora nodded his head as he saw students start filing into the classroom. Once everyone situated themselves, Kairi started off the class by telling everyone about the new student. She asked him to come up front and introduce himself, as well as sing a song he liked. Sora's blush had now returned five times worse than it had before being asked to sing in front of the class. Sora didn't really believe he had a good singing voice even though Roxas and Cloud would tell him that he did. They were his brothers; if he had a decent voice they would say that.

Taking several deep breathes, the young blonde walked to the front of the classroom and turned to face the music, so to speak. After a short introduction, Sora looked out and saw a few of the boys watching him like a hawk eyeing his next meal. Sora became even more nervous under their stares and held his head down.

Kairi noticed this and called to Sora, "Hey Sora, why don't you close your eyes. Just imagine you're at home singing in the shower." She smiled at the young brunette believing he could do it.

Sora looked at the teacher and took her advice. As he closed his eyes he started to forget he was in a classroom and imagined being at home in his room. After smiling he began to sign the first song that came to mind. "1000 Words" by Sweetbox had become one of Sora's favorite songs, so he knew the lyrics and the song was easy for him. As he began to sing, he started off soft and light, but as he continued his voice built for the very strong and powerful emotion that the song was based on. Before anyone knew, the young brunette was singing and bringing down the house. Everyone in the room, even Kairi, were blown away by not only how good the boy sang, but the power he put behind the song. After a few minutes Sora ended his song, and was brought back to reality by the sound of applause and wolf whistles. Sora opened his eyes and sheepishly put his hand behind his head and smiled as everyone clapped for him. Once Sora took his seat, Kairi smiled and said that it was going to be a pleasure to have Sora in her class this year.

Now that Sora brought himself out as a wonderful singer, Kairi went on to explain to the class that it was a rare gift for heroes to actually have a siren's voice. When the class gave her a confused glance, she smiled and went on with her explanation.

"As most of you know, heroes have a unique ability, normally manifested in being able to summon a weapon. However, for some heroes, it's different; they have another ability, such as the Siren's voice. If you remember in Greek mythology, the sirens were creatures that lured sailors to their doom by the beauty of their singing. For a hero it's a little different. Their singing can hypnotize other heroes, and other creature to do as they please. Heroes with the ability normally don't use their powers because they have learned to fear of becoming corrupted by this power. That is the purpose of this class, to teach you all how to resist this power and the songs as well, and you will learn, for you see, I'm a songstress, that's the true classification for heroes with the siren's voice."

Many of the students paled at the description of the songstress, while others seemed to be ready for the challenge.

After a grueling first day in Music, Sora headed for the locker room to get ready for his last class of the day. Sora was thankful for this, but deep down he felt as if something was coming. After changing, Sora stepped into the gym where he noticed the two teachers for the class. The first teacher he saw was a short blonde. ' _Okay what is it with blondes at this school? I've seen about 63 blondes already today, and the weird part is that all of them have natural blonde hair,'_ Sora thought as he looked at the male teacher. Another outstanding fact about this blonde was that he had a large black tattoo running along the left side of his face. His hair was mostly laid back, while some stood up in the front.

The other teacher was a short Asian woman. Sora walked up and sat down in the bleacher with a few of the other students who were seated already. The Asian woman, who turned to face the class, had short black hair that formed around her face perfectly. She smiled at the class and pumped her arm in the air as she said, "Good afternoon everyone! I know everyone's not here yet but I'm going to tell you all that we're having a few of the upper classmen in here today." The perky raven smiled as she looked back at her counterpart.

The blonde looked up and smiled as he followed her up, "Yeh, today you guys get a special treat. We're having a demo of the Heart fighting style, and for those who don't know, the Heart fighting style was developed by Prof Ansem himself. Trust me, this isn't an easy martial art to master, but if you get into it, taking down an enemy will be a piece of cake. Oh and my name is Zell Dincht and this young perky raven is Yuffie Kisaragi. Both of us have mastered at least 8 different fighting styles and we are capable of dealing a lot of damage." Zell sounded proud as he announced his and Yuffie's martial art history.

After a moment or so, more and more students started filing into the gym in their gym uniforms. Sora and Roxas were also included in those numbers. In their backpacks, Cloud must have packed them up for them. Yes it's true, Cloud was a great big brother, but the twins hated when he did things like this. It made it seem like Cloud didn't trust them enough to look out for themselves.

Once the bell sounded, marking the beginning of class, Yuffie started telling the students again about the demo and reintroduced Zell and herself. "Now with no further ado, I present to you the _Flurry of Dancing Flames_ , Axel Ukita, and the _Wings of Silver Bird_ , Riku Minamori!" Many of the students began to whisper about the two students who were supposed to be giving them the demo.

When Roxas and Sora looked at Pence, the chubby brunette explained why everyone was in such an up roar. "Well Axel and Riku are two of most powerful kids in the school. Axel's got power over fire itself, along with his weapons, a pair of Chakrams. Riku has power over darkness, not the evil kind, just over shadows and stuff, but what makes him so dangerous is his sword; it's call Way to the Dawn. They got the nicknames from their abilities. These two are supposed to have mastered the Heart style of fighting their sophomore year." As Pence finished, the doors to the locker room opened up. Everyone's head looked towards the door to reveal a familiar head of flaming red hair.

Roxas and Sora were shocked to see that the Axel they met in the office the other day was the same Axel that was supposed to have mastered the Hearts fighting style. Behind him was a head of unfamiliar silver hair. The new guy was about as tall as Axel, and his hair reached down his back. Sora watched the two students move with cat-like grace to the center of the gym. The two juniors looked at the group of freshman. "Alright kiddies what you're about to see is a powerful martial style and if you study hard enough you might make a decent match for Riku or me one day," the proud redhead said turning back to Riku.

The silver-haired boy turned to face his opponent and went into the defensive stance of the Heart style. Axel smirked as he took the offensive stance. The two waited for about ten seconds before Axel started out. He went for Riku's left leg, but was stopped when Riku's right fist came at Axel's face. The redhead jumped back and took his stance once more. Riku smirked as his friend went for him. Everyone watched in absolute amazement; Riku and Axel were going at it like their lives depended on it.

Sora and Roxas were more interested in the movements of their body than the fight itself. Sora thought it was like watching a dance, and he felt his heart race as he watched Riku move in for an upper cut. Axel was able to dodge the attack and came back with a round-house kick.

Roxas was more interested in Axel's cat-like grace. Even though it seemed the two guys were pretty much evenly matched, Roxas knew Riku was more of a powerhouse with a terrifying defense, while Axel of the swift attacker. His hit may not cause as much damage at first, but after getting several hits, the damage would add up in a short amount of time.

The two combatants were 15 minutes into their match when Axel throws a sloppy punch. Riku took advantage of Axel's sloppy attack. He gets under the redhead's guard, and placed a foot behind Axel's lead leg. With a simple push, Axel landed on his backside with Riku smirking above him. While Axel was down, Yuffie blows her whistle and tells the two juniors that they're done.

Axel gets back on his feet and says in a hushed tone, "Bastard if I hadn't lost my focus I would've had you." Riku shakes his head and asks, "So what had you distracted?"

Axel, who is facing away from the group of freshman says, "Take a look in the group of new guys, the blonde sitting to the brunette with spikes. They're twins, and I got my eyes set on the blonde. For the last few minutes I could tell the kid was really watching me and I wanted to glance at him."

Riku looked over to where Axel had described and noticed the blonde. ' _Hm he is pretty cute,'_ Riku thought, until he looked at the brunette. Riku's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. The brunette sitting next to the blonde was drop-dead gorgeous. Deep brown hair that spiked in every direction, dazzling ocean blue eyes, the remains of baby fat hung on the boy's cheeks, only adding to the boy's beauty. Riku could feel himself being drawn to the boy, but he stopped himself and looked at Axel.

Axel smirked as he knew he had probably fallen for the brunette. "However there's one problem. They're related to Cloud Strife in some way. The guy nearly took my head off when I flirted with them a lil'." Riku nearly palmed himself knowing that Cloud was very protective to those who held a special place in his heart, and Axel had only made things harder to get the cute brunette by pissing the elder blonde off early. Riku looked back at the crowd and got a very devious idea.

"Hey Yuffie is it okay if we have a lil' exhibition match with two of the students that may know a little," the sliver-haired devil asked. Yuffie thought about it for a moment before saying it was fine. Riku looked back at the crowd of freshmen, mostly Sora and said, "Is there anyone of you newbies got the guts to take me and Axel on?" Almost everyone on the bleachers were ready to run when Riku asked, but Sora was never one to play dead.

"Yeh me and my brother will," Sora shouted standing up. "I will," Roxas said looking at his brother like as if he had just grown a second head. "Yeh Rox, I'm not gonna let him scare me just to show he's better. We can do it Rox, me and you," Sora said trying to reach the warrior's pride within Roxas. It seemed to work as Roxas got up and walked to the bottom of the bleachers.

"Fine Sora, but you're taking on the silver-haired kid. The redheaded idiot is mine."

Sora smiled as he ran after his brother. Tidus watched his two friends walk to take on two of the best hand-to-hand fighters in the school. _'Wow those two are either very brave, or really stupid,'_ Tidus thought as he watched Sora and Roxas warm up.

Hayner silent licked his lips as he watched Sora stretch his delicious-looking thighs, but he knew his mind shouldn't be in the gutter at the moment.

Once the two younger fighters were properly stretched, Sora looked at his brother and asked, "Do we take them separate or together?"

Roxas glanced at Sora then back at the smirking redhead. "Separate, I wanna take Axel on by myself." Sora nodded at his brother before taking a deep breath. Looking at Riku, Sora smiled and waited.

Roxas however went straight in for the kill. As the blonde came swiftly towards him, Axel dodged to oncoming punch with a side step. Roxas frown and started again. It took Roxas nearly five strikes before he landed a solid hit, but it had its desired effect. The blow forced Axel back suddenly, but what shocked the redhead was the power behind Roxas' punch. At first, the punch seemed to be like a light tap, but soon afterward it felt as if someone hit him with a ton of bricks. He looked at the blonde and saw him smirk. ' _Okay, no way am I letting Roxie get away with that,_ ' the determined redhead thought as he got his head in the game.

Moving in, Axel sent several swift kicks and punches at Roxas, but a few of them were blocked by the blonde, and to Axel's disappointment the ones that were blocked were the more devastating of his attacks. ' _Okay that was way too fast. I'm not sure if I can block his next set but I ain't given in just yet,_ ' the stubborn blonde cried out in his mind.

While the redhead was still close, Roxas sent a kick at Axel left leg to try and slow him down, but the redhead dodged it with a second to spare. Not missing a beat, Axel sent another flurry of attacks at Roxas. The young blonde took several again, but dodged the last set of five hits Axel threw. Roxas then got out of the redhead's reach and came back in with a flurry of his own. Axel dodged the first four of Roxas' six count attack. Again, Axel couldn't figure out where the power behind Roxas' attack was coming from, but he truly felt it. The last two attacks hit Axel's right side and left shoulder, both were throbbing with a pain he couldn't explain.

"Yo Roxie, so where does all this power come from? With your girlish frame, I figured a hit from you wouldn't hurt," Axel said dodging another strike getting behind the young blonde. Not thinking about his words, he noticed Roxas' figure shake, but all he could feel was pure hatred pouring off the blonde.

Without another word, Roxas seemed to vanish from sight. Axel was caught off guard by this and looked around waiting for the blonde, but when he noticed Roxas from behind, it was too late. Roxas' face carried all his anger, as well as the kick that connected to Axel's left leg. Pain shoot through Axel's entire body from that one hit and he instantly regretting talking about the younger boy's figure. As a mental note, he wrote to never bring it up unless he had a death wish.

Pushing the pain away for now, Axel moved in and launched a fierce attack of his own. This time, every hit made their mark and forced the young blonde back.

While Roxas fought the devious redhead, Sora was having a time with Riku. When Riku realized Sora wasn't going to attack first, the silver-headed male went straight in. However Sora dodged the attack and began to circle around Riku. Riku watched Sora and noticed his movement was swift but very graceful. He went to strike again, but it was countered and thrown aside. As Sora continued to circle Riku, the silver-head boy decided to get out. He swiftly moved into the opposite direction Sora was moving and was now waiting for Sora.

Figuring that since Riku was now outside of his attack reach, Sora smiled as he went in. With a quick punch at Riku's midsection, Sora was able to get in close on Riku. Riku blocked the punch and sent one of his own in return, but Sora deflected the attack again and swiftly moved forward. Moving his forward leg behind Riku's, Sora used his weight to off-balance Riku's, causing the older male to fall on his back. Swiftly trying to finish him off, Sora went to pin him with his foot, but the older boy dodged and was on his feet quickly. Cursing himself for falling for the ploy, Riku went at him with renewed energy. Sora was able to dodge most of the onslaught, but a few hit him and taught him that Riku was a powerhouse.

Taking his knowledge, Sora backed off and began to circle Riku again. Figuring that his circular movements were the key to Sora's attack patterns, Riku came in again for another hard strike, but this time the short brunette caught him off guard. Once the boy deflected the attack once more, Riku was met with a swift kick to the side. Sora smirked as his attack made direct contact with the older boy. Clutching his side for a moment, Riku felt a slight throbbing in his side. He knew it wouldn't affect his fighting, but knowing that the little brunette was able to hit him pleased him. He smirked and looked at Sora and called, "I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover, huh kid?"

Sora smiled and replied, "Yeh I know. So you gonna talk or you gonna fight?" Shaking his head at the kid, Riku went back into his offensive stance and went at Sora. This time, Riku sent a kick at Sora's legs and followed up with a punch. His attacks were successful as the kick distracted Sora long enough for the punch to land its mark.

Sora cringed at the power that Riku used to hit him and took a few steps back, glaring at the older boy; Sora dropped his arms and took a deep breath, as his arms dropped, then swiftly brought them back up. However they were in a different position than before. Riku watched Sora carefully and was surprised when Sora came in close. Riku never got a chance to defend as Sora's right arm took hold of his own right arm. Sora, who was now along Riku's side, brought his left arm across the two connected right arms, and with blazing speed brought it up along the two arms to try and connect with Riku's face.

Riku was able to catch Sora's arm just in time, but received a kick to the midsection. Riku grunted from the sudden attack and quickly used his superior strength and flipped the brunette over his shoulder and onto his back. As he went to step on Sora's chest, the brunette rolled away and got back to his feet.

Heaving from attacking a circling older boy, Sora looked over at Roxas and saw he was in the same position he was in. Not taking his eyes off Riku, Sora called out to his brother, "So you tired?"

Roxas let a long sigh as he replied, "Yeh I think we should attack together now."

Sora beamed as his brother said what he was hoping he'd say. The twins quickly sprinted to the other, while Axel and Riku did the same. Once they were together again, they smiled at their opponents and stood up straight. Taking relaxing breaths, the twins went back to back in the same attack stance. Axel and Riku watched from a defensive stance, but neither was ready when the twins took off running at full speed.

Once they were in range for their first strike, Roxas and Sora did a spinning kick to the sides of their opponents. As usual the two juniors were able to block the attack and block the follow up punch that was shadowed by the kick. However, they missed the kick that came right behind the punch. Staggering backwards, Riku and Axel were soon caught off-guard again. The twins had just landed from the surprise kick and were already going in for another attack. This time it started off with a punch, followed by another kick. However the third strike was another punch. The third strike made contact much to the pleasure of the twins. Backing off once more, the twins took off again, but this time they jumped into the air and went for a heel kick. This time, Riku and Axel were very much prepared for the twins and caught them by their legs, and wanting to be struck again by their normal three strike technique, they tossed the twins away and went in with a punch to the midsection ending the match for the twins.

Yuffie, Zell, and the rest of the class had watched the match in absolute silence, but as it ended, Yuffie announced, "And with the end of this match, Riku and Axel win, but not without a valiant effort from Roxas and Sora Strife!"

Zell was walking over to the boys and asked them if they were okay. Sora smiled and said, "Yeh I'm okay, my pride's more beaten up than I am though." Roxas agreed with his brother, but what surprised them was that Riku and Axel helped them up and congratulated them.

"You two actually gave me and pretty boy a really decent match, but that thing you two did at the end was weirdly cool! How long did it take you guys to develop that," Axel asked curiously.

Once on his feet again, Sora looked at his opponent for the first time. Sora swallowed thick as he looked the older boy up and down and noticed how handsome he actually was. Silver strands of hair clumped together from sweat, seafoam green eyes watched the little brunette, which sent a shiver down Sora's spine, and a smooth pale chest rose and fell glistening from the sweat that rolled down it. From there, Sora forced himself to look away not wanting to be caught, so he answered Axel's question.

"Well we haven't really mastered that last thing we did yet. We kinda started developing it once we both became proficient in our second martial art. After that it was a process of taking things we learned from each martial art and put them together," the brunette said as a blush crossed his face from looking at the silver haired boy's body.

Riku smirk as he caught Sora's blush, but before he could speak, a yell stopped them all in their tracks. "Hey you two stop flirting with my students and hit the showers so you can get to ready to go!"

The snickering of their classmates could be heard all over the gym, and caused both Roxas and Sora to blush from head to toe.

Riku sighed and looked at Sora again. He smiled and said before leaving, "I had a lot of fun today, how about I take you out to lunch tomorrow since it's a weekend?" Sora was still blushing and quickly nodded yes. Riku's smile didn't falter as he said, "Great! Meet me by the fountain in the front of the school around noon and we'll head out together." With that said, Riku headed towards the locker room beaming in happiness that he'd gotten a date with the brunette.

Axel sighed and looked at Roxas, and said, "Sorry about making you mad during the match. I have a condition that makes me run off at the mouth."

Roxas rolled his eyes, but placed a small smile on his face and replied, "If you want me to forgive you, then take me out tomorrow. I don't know my way around the city yet so you can make it up by showing me around."

Axel's eyes nearly grew to the size of dinner plates as he listened to the blonde. He then gave Roxas a hug and began to spin around. "Don't worry Roxie I'll show you around! Trust me, no one knows this town like I do," Axel said once he put the blonde back on solid ground. He beamed and told him to meet him by the fountain by the school's entrance at noon and he'd be there.

As everything stopped spinning, Roxas began to blush at the fact he's asked the redhead on a date. Now there was only one thing standing in the way of him and Sora going out tomorrow, and his name was Cloud Strife.

_TBC …_

* * *

**Okay so how was that everyone? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me I'm getting really**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome dear guests, to the never ending night of Wonderland. My name is Maru, and I will be your guide. Here is a recap of what has happened so far. Roxas and Sora have made new friends on the first day at the Hearts Academy. Tidus, the son a Jecht Hikari, a famous Blitzball player and hero. Hayner Matsura, a resident of Twilight Town, and his best friend Pence Taylor, found themselves involved with the twins as well. As the day continued, Roxas and Sora took on two upperclassmen. However even with their years of experience in fighting, both boys were defeated by the two older boys. Riku Minami, the younger brother to the One Winged Angel, Sephiroth Minami, invited Sora to accompany him around Twilight Town, while Axel Ukita, was semi-forced to take Roxas out. With everything falling into place, Roxas and Sora forgot that there was now only one thing standing in their way of enjoying a day out on the town, Cloud Strife. This is all I can see from my gazing stone. Please read and find out what happens next.

_Chapter 5: Blackmail_

Sora and Roxas left their self-defense class tired and bruised. After the match with Axel and Riku, Zell and Yuffie split the class up into the intermediate and beginner groups. It turned out Tidus, Hayner, and Pence were in the beginner's class while Sora and Roxas and a few others were in the intermediate. Zell went over the basics of the school's fighting style and let the boys spar a bit while using it. They continued till the bell rang, but it turned out that the school's fighting style applied a great deal of power behind its strikes. After showering and working their body's into a normal state, the twins headed back to their rooms to change and then get dinner.

Upon reaching the dorm building, they passed Leon's office. As they walked passed it, Leon walked out the door and snuck up behind Sora. He smirked and swiftly scooped the brunette into his arms.

"So how was class my lil' brother," Leon asked as Sora let out a slightly girly yelp. Sora struggled for a while, until Leon put the teen back down and pouted at Leon.

Roxas smiled a bit, seeing the Leon he remembered growing up. Even though Leon showed a lot more affection of Sora than he did with Roxas, the blonde knew it was because he was an only child and Sora had the same hair as he did so it made more sense to want to spoil the kid that was more like you. Cloud was guilty of the same thing, he'd show more affection for Roxas because they were both blondes, the bond between them was a little stronger back then.

Sora couldn't hold his adorable pout long against Leon's slight smile, so he started rambling on about his first day. Roxas did the same and Leon smiled at both boys knowing that they had a good day.

"Well since you two have been so good today. I have a special gift for you," Leon said with a smirk.

Sora smiled and tried his best not to start jumping in place. When he was younger, Leon use to always get him the best stuff, and if Leon was still the same, this was going to be something good. Leon walked back into his office and reappeared with two boxes wrapped up in checkered wrapping paper for Roxas, and blue box for Sora.

Ripping the wrapping paper off the boxes quickly, Sora and Roxas found the Samsung Wave S8500. Sora's cell phone was a dark shade of blue, while Roxas' was checkered with black and white. Sora didn't waste a second and hugged Leon and started yelling, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I always wanted a touch screen phone!" Roxas however was much calmer his thanks, but didn't pass up the chance to hug the older brunette.

Leon smiled at the two young boys and said, "Yeh, yeh. You only love me now 'cause I gave you something you want. Tomorrow you'll probably be cursing me to the grave. Anyway your brother wants to know if you guys want to come over to his room for dinner tonight? He said he's cooking spaghetti the way your mom used to."

Sora, who was still holding onto his brunette brother, immediately stopped moving and looked up at Leon.

"He said he was cooking mom's spaghetti," Sora asked slowly.

Leon smirked as he answered, "Yeh, but he wanted you two to come over in your regular clothes since you guys will be over for a while." When he looked back for the twins, they were gone. ' _Man I don't think there's anything that will stop those two when it comes to those two and food,'_ Leon thought as he went back into his office to wait for the twins.

It was another ten minutes before the two boys came back in regular clothes. Sora was dressed in a slightly big t-shirt that was halfway tucked into his relaxed fit jeans. The shirt was navy blue with _'To be driven long and hard'_ written across the front. The brunette had his crown-shaped pendant around his neck. The jeans fit nice on his slim waist and showed his bubble butt. That was the main reason why the shirt was hanging half way out, to hide Sora's body.

Roxas wore a pair of loose fitting black jean pants with a tight black t-shirt. The pants were held up by a black leather belt that had a skull and cross bones as the buckle. On his index and middle fingers were black and white rings. He also wore a pendant that took the shape of a shuriken around his neck.

Seeing that the two were ready Leon locked up for the night and waved for the two to follow.

The two boys talked adamantly about their day and mentioned to Leon about going off-campus with Riku and Axel, but that only caused Leon to stop in his tracks. He turned to them with an emotionless face and asked, "You do know that you two have to get passed Cloud before you can go off-campus right?"

Roxas nodded his head and said, "Yeh we know that, and knowing Cloud, once we tell him that we were asked out on dates by upperclassmen, he'll flip out and forbid us to go." The only thing that was wrong with the picture, Leon could see was that the twins were smiling. Something told him not to ask, so he turned back around and led them to the teacher apartments.

Once they reached Cloud's apartment, Leon knocked on the door, where he heard a muffled, "Hold on."

After a moment or so, the door opened to reveal Cloud Strife wearing a black apron with a buster blade on it with the phrase "I will cut you" written across it. The older blonde had a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain baggy black t-shirt. He smiled at his guests and told them he'd be done it a few minutes and to take a seat in the living room. As the trio walked into the living room, Sora and Roxas looked at many of the teachers they had met throughout the day. Aerith, Yuffie, a scary looking guy with a tattered red cloak, and Cid were sitting in the living room, chatting when they noticed the new trio coming in.

Aerith smiled and greeted them first while Yuffie got up and glomped the twins saying that she was very proud of them today. When the twins spoke to everyone, Aerith nudged the vampire-looking gentleman and told him to introduce himself. The crimson blood eyes of the vampire looked at the twins, who swallowed thickly not knowing what was going to happen. "Vincent," was all the vampire said as he got up and walked towards the twins.

Sora soon stopped shaking internally and looked at the man closely. "Vincent? As in Vincent Valentine? You used to live near us on the Destiny Islands right," Sora asked remembering the kid that use to hang out with Cloud by that name. Roxas then looked closer trying to see the same thing as Sora. When Vincent nodded his head, Sora jumped him and gave the older man a hug. "Vincent! Why did you leave the island so mysteriously? You never came to say good-bye! You promised us you would before you left," Sora yelled, a little hurt after all the time he'd missed the vampire.

Vincent looked down at Sora and remembered that Sora was always like this and he felt a twinge of guilt for not telling the twins good-bye before his family moved. The twins were one of few people that didn't think he was creepy with crimson eyes and metallic claw arm. "I'm sorry for leaving without saying good-bye. My parents didn't think we'd have time if we were to catch the plane on time," Vincent apologized to Sora and Roxas. By this time everyone in the room was stunned that Vincent, the man of few words had _actually_ apologized to two kids!

Cid, who was staring with his mouth wide opened recovered first and said, "Well I'll be damned, so the vampire has a soft spot for the twins." He chuckled a bit but understood the reason. He never got to meet the twins when they were younger, but Cloud would always talk about them and once you met them in person, you couldn't help but like them.

A moment later Cloud came back into the room and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone walked into the dining room and noticed a huge pot sitting on a stand next to the table. Once everyone was seated, Cloud began placing food on each plate and had them passed around the table. In the center were large pieces of garlic bead which everyone, even Vincent, had with the spaghetti.

The meal went smoothly, as everyone talked about their day. When Cloud asked Roxas about his and Sora's last class, the blonde only shrugged and said it was okay.

Yuffie however said differently. "Okay? Roxas my boy you and Sora took on Axel, _Flurry of the Dancing Flame_ , and Riku, _Wings of Silver Bird_. They're two of the best hand-to-hand fighters in the school! But what I thought was cool was when you two did that dance like thing, your movements were beautiful and graceful. It was surprising to see you two moving like a mirror."

Sora grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Cloud smiled at his brother and said, "Well it must have been a good match if you two used your mirror style."

Sora kept his grin up as he replied to his brother's praise, "Honestly I think they were holding back. I didn't see the attacks that Riku used on Axel when he was fighting me."

Roxas nodded his head and continued for Sora, "Yeh and Axel didn't seem to be moving as fast as he was when he fought Riku either."

Cloud listened to the twins and thought about it, but gave it up knowing the twins still doubted their fighting ability.

Yuffie then started telling them how good sportsmen the twins were. "Not to mention how those two upperclassmen were flirting with Roxas and Sora."

Everything in the room grew very quiet, after Yuffie released what she had done. "So you're telling me that two upperclassmen were flirting with my _little_ brothers," Cloud asked in a tense and livid voice. Everyone at the table except Yuffie, Sora, and Roxas, slowly began to get up but stopped when they saw Cloud smile. This wasn't his good and happy smile though, it was _'I'm going out to murder someone and get away with it'_ smile. Sora jumped up from the table and ran in front of the door before Cloud could get out of it.

"Cloud, calm down! They didn't do anything to us so why trying to kill them?" Sora asked as Cloud summoned his Buster Blade.

"Sora, you and your brother, are the new kids, not only that but you two are innocent and the upperclassmen make it a game on who can fuck the new first kids. I won't let you and Roxas be a part of their sick game," Cloud spat holding the blade out in front of him.

Sora stood his ground not believing that Riku would do that to him. "Cloud, Riku isn't like that! I may not have known him long but he won't do that, besides even if he tried to force himself on me, I can defend myself."

Cloud sent his brother a withering glare, but lost to the defiant glare that Sora sent him.

"Sora, Roxas, you're not going off-campus unless you're going with me and that's final," the oldest blonde said with finality.

However this was very important to Roxas and Sora. The twins looked at one another and nodded. In their silent agreement they walked over to the other and smiled.

"Sorry Cloudy, but this is a fight you have to lose," both boys said placing their arms on the others shoulder. The twins would only use twin talk only if it was necessary, and now was as good as any to use it.

"Cloudy, if you don't let us go, then we will be force to release all personal and the most humiliating videos of you we have," the twins said with smirks plastering their faces.

Cloud glared at the twins but didn't back down from the threat. "What video could you two have that would possibly make me change mind?"

The smirk on the twins' faces grew as they spoke again. "Cloudy have you forgotten so soon," Sora said when Roxas finished for him, "about all those years of dance, your singing lessons and my favorite mom's obsession with _cute_ lil' boys?"

Everyone in the room glanced at the twins and then glanced back to Cloud. It seemed that this was a battle between the three, but it looked as if Cloud was losing. They all knew that the Strife family wanted their children to be well rounded so they were put into different arts, but what intrigued them was the mentioning of Mrs. Strife's obsession.

"You two really think I'd believe that you have any videos or pictures of mom's obsessions? I destroyed all her photos years ago and any video footage," Cloud smirked.

Even after their brother's claims, the twins still didn't let up. "You're right Cloudy, you did get all of _mom's_ footage and pictures, but what about dad's," the twins asked smirking.

The proud look on Cloud's face dropped instantly as he remembered he could never find his father's stash of embarrassing pictures and videos. Terror and fear spread slowly through him, but he hid it behind his anger. "If you two don't hand over that stuff I promise you a slow and painful death."

"Not happening, Cloudy. Let us go out and the pictures are yours, but the videos are ours to keep," Sora said looking at his brother.

Seeing that he really wasn't in the best position barter with them, Cloud sighed and finally relented. "Fine, you're free to go out."

Sora and Roxas smiled as they high fived each other. Everyone in the room were shocked to see that Cloud, one of the most famous heroes of the Heart's Academy beat by his younger brothers. By this time, no other than the brothers, could hold their curiosity. However Aerith was the bravest, "So boys, what kinda of blackmail are you using against your brother?"

Sora and Roxas blushed at the question since they were victims of their mother's obsessions as well. Sora sheepishly scratches the back of his head said, "Um…well our mom always wanted a little girl, but she was stuck with three boys. Mainly Roxas and I got caught up with this, but our mom would dress us up in girl clothes and have our hair pressed down." The blush on both Sora and Roxas grew after explaining.

The teachers stared in silence before they laughed about it. Once everyone was done picking on the twins, and seeing a few pictures of them, courtesy of Cloud, everyone was shocked to see Roxas and Sora would pass as girls in the outfits and with their wild hair tamed.

Roxas and Sora left Cloud's apartment and looked through their clothes to see what they were going to wear off-campus the next day.

Once Sora got into his room, he sprinted to his closet to find the right outfit to wear the next day. As he pulled out everything he owned, one outfit finally settled the excited brunette down. He smiled at his favorite outfit and thought this would be just the thing to get Riku's attention.

While Sora's search had ended, Roxas was fuming in his room unable to find the right outfit for his date. He had torn apart his closet and not one outfit please him enough. Growing more and more frustrated, the blonde picked up his new cell phone and called Sora. Said brunette had just finished cleaning up his mess when his phone went off with a basic ringtone. Sora sighed as he thought about having to find ringtones for the little device. He picked up and heard his brother grumble over the phone.

"Hey Rox! Did you anything to wear tomorrow? I got mine done a few minutes ago," Sora chirped happily.

Roxas frowned on his end of the line, remembering that Sora had a better eye in fashion than himself. "Hey so-so, I'm having trouble finding an outfit, will you help me?" Roxas asked with a bit of whining in his tone.

Sora never could turn down a request from his other half, so he happily agreed and promised to be over in five minutes with a few things Roxas may like.

_TBC…._

* * *

**Okay sorry for the long delay but here's another chapter, hope you like. I was confused on how I wanted this one to go. So tell me what you think….TTFN**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome dear guests, to the never ending night of Wonderland. My name is Maru, and I will be your guide. Here is a recap of what has happened so far. The twins were invited to join their brother for dinner, but things didn't go as expected when Yuffie started telling everyone how Roxas and Sora fought and flirted with the two older students. It was very well known by the school staff that many of the older students would pick one of the freshmen and use them for a good fuck and leave them. Cloud had experienced his freshman year and didn't want this to happen to his younger brothers. However the twin used great cunning to convince Cloud that they were old enough to take care of themselves. This is all my gazing crystal shows me, but new twists will appear before our heroes. An old threat appears and a man with silver hair shall come to our hero's aid.

_Chapter 6: A day out_

Roxas waited patiently for his brother to arrive and was soon relieved when he heard a knock at his door. Getting off his bed, Roxas opened the door to reveal his smiling twin holding an assortment of clothes and other things. Sora walked into the room and laid out all the things he brought with him out on his brother's bed. Originally this was going to be Roxas' birthday present but with their date tomorrow the new outfit became a necessity. As Roxas looked over the outfit, his eyes seem to glow with happiness and through himself onto his brother thanking him. The two boys soon went to bed after pressing the outfits and laying everything they would need out for the next day.

The following morning, Sora woke up around eight o'clock and jumped into the shower. He left his brother's door unlocked and began to wash. Once he finished washing his body, he started washing his damp dark brown locks. He knew once his hair dried it would go back to looking like he just woke up, but he washed it any way.

After another few minutes, Sora got out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. Next the young brunette walked into his room and dry off.

While Sora was getting out of the shower, Roxas was already primping his normally wild blonde hair. He wanted to try and have it lay flat, but not matter what he tried his hair went back to its normal style. The blonde soon gave up and went to put his clothes. Dressing quickly, Roxas gave himself a quick once over and did made a mental checklist. It took another few minutes for Roxas to finish, but once he was done, he walked out of his room and locked the door.

Roxas walked ahead of his brother and went to the cafeteria. It only took a few moments before he regretted leaving ahead of Sora. A few of the students were staring at him and his outfit. He soon felt like a sheep being stared at by a pack of wolves. Then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Roxas panicked and took hold the person's and quickly flipped them over him and onto their backside. When Roxas looked to see who it was, he gasped in shock. The person he flipped over his shoulder ended up being Tidus. The short blonde started getting up, with help from Roxas, and looked at his friend. "Well that's one way to say good morning," Tidus said with a laugh. Roxas apologized and explained why he flipped him over as the two went through the line to get breakfast.

Tidus listened closely and thought it over. It was true about the seniors picking a freshman to be their personal fuck toy but Riku and Axel had never participated before, as far as he knew at least. He smiled and wished Roxas luck and went on eating with the other blonde next to him.

While Roxas was chatting with Tidus, Sora was walking to the cafeteria. He was looking down at the ground when he ran into a firm yet soft, tree. He looked up and notices that it wasn't a tree but another student, and not just any student, before him stood the very object of his affection. Riku smiled at him when he turned around and noticed his little brunette. He extended his arm and brought the smaller boy to his feet and asked, "So are you ready for our date?"

A blush spread over Sora's cheeks as he answered with a slight nod of his head. Riku smiled and took Sora's hand. "Great! I know I said I'd meet you at noon, but do you want to go ahead and leave early to avoid everyone watching us leave together," Riku asked still holding onto Sora's hand. The brunette smiled a little and said that would be great. After a quick nod of his head, Riku started walking off towards the front of the school, with Sora walking next to him.

As they walked, Cloud's wronging from last night replayed in Sora's mind. Even though the brunette stood up for Riku the night before, he couldn't help but wonder if the upperclassman was playing him. Looking up at Riku, Sora quietly asked, "Riku, I wanna ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

Riku looked at Sora, though he gave him a curious look, he told Sora to go ahead. Sora takes a deep breath and explains to him about the night before and asked, "So is what Cloud said true and are you doing the same with me?"

Riku stopped in his tracks as Sora finished. It was true that upperclassmen had been doing this for years, but for him, the brunette was worth far more than a good fuck. He turned to face Sora and took his chin between his thumb and index finger and lightly made Sora look into his eyes. "Sora, yes it's true about some of the upperclassmen. It may not be a good thing, but they do that. As for what going on between you and me, that's for us to decide. Sora I really like you and I want this to be more than just a physical thing, so let's just take our time and enjoy each other's company first okay?"

The young brunette gave a small, but joyful smile and nodded his head. Sora's fears for now were put to the side and he was now able to fully enjoy his day out with Riku. Taking a few more steps, Riku and Sora saw a row of taxi cabs waiting for students to go into town. Riku and Sora hopped into the cab closet to them and told the driver to take him to the closet IHOP.

While Sora and Riku were heading off to breakfast, Roxas was just finishing his and started back to his room to wait for noon.

As he walked back, he noticed he hadn't seen Sora walking to the cafeteria. The young blonde pulled out his cell phone and quickly text his twin. Roxas then stopped and walked over to the fountain where he was suppose to meet Axel as his cell began to ring, signaling him that his brother ha replied. When he read the email, Roxas sighed in relief and sat down on the edge of the fountain. The wind picked up suddenly and a gentle breeze made its way through Roxas' blonde locks. This caused Roxas to close his eyes and enjoy the warmth of the sunlight warming his skin.

It was a moment later, when someone stepped into this pathway and blocked the war rays of the sun. Roxas cracked open one eye and saw a tall blonde in front of him wearing a blue crop-top vest with white lining underneath a floor-length white jacket. In his hand was black skull cap with a Kanji that Roxas couldn't identify. Paying close attention to the outfit he was wearing, Roxas noticed the person in front of him was also wearing baggy, eggplant colored pants, and black boots. After going over his outfit, Roxas looked over the teens face and body. To his surprise the teen had a slim muscular frame, and handsome face, even though there was a scar across his upper portion of his face.

The older male looked down and Roxas and smirked. "Well, well, whom do I have the pleasure of meeting today?" the stranger said looking Roxas over.

He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the symbol of the Nobody, a popular music group. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Roxas also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were light grey with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Roxas' shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

To put it simple, Roxas looked absolutely fuckable in his outfit. However Roxas had no intention of leading the old male on so he spoke bluntly and in a bored tone, "My names Roxas and please don't bother to try and catch my attention right now. I'm waiting on someone to show me around."

The older male quickly became annoyed with the mouthy squirt, and grabbed him by his jacket collar. "Listen chicken-wuss, I don't kindly to little loud mouths like you. Besides if that someone was really interested in taking a scrawny thing like you anywhere, wouldn't they be here already!"

Before Roxas could reply, the older male dropped him unceremoniously and groaned in pain as a larger hand gripped his wrist and put it behind his back.

As Roxas collected himself, he heard a familiar voice speaking to the other male. "Actually your right, if someone was interested in Roxie, they'd be here already. And look at that, here I am," the fiery redhead started out, but his voice soon changed to a dangerous and serous tone. "And now that I am, I don't like you threatening or touching _my_ Roxie the way you just were. This is you only warning _Almasy_ , if you wanna live to see the next sunrise, you'll live Roxas alone."

Seifer Almasy groaned that he would, but Axel still was pleased by this. He made the jerk apologize to Roxas before tossing him aside to help his lovely blonde back to his feet. "You okay Roxie," Axel asked worried as he checked Roxas over. The blonde blushed at the sweet gesture, but pushed the redhead away and stated, "I'm fine Axel, and why are you here so early it's only ten thirty?"

Axel gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, well, you see…okay I was excited about our day together and I couldn't wait to hang out with you, but I remembered I had to wait till noon to see you, but then I glanced out my window and saw you sitting down at the fountain so I ran out of my room to see if you wanted to go ahead and head our early," Axel stated, slowly at first, but towards the ended his word seemed to be jumbled into one. Roxas looked at the nervous upperclassmen and started to laugh.

The younger boy soon stopped laughing and looked the redhead over. The redhead was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt and over it was an orange sleeveless jacket. When he looked down, he noticed that Axel had on a pair of baggy light tanned jeans and his pair of red and white shoes. All in all Roxas thought the red was hot, and his blushed proved it as he looked up and saw some of Axel's exposed chest and the lean, firm muscle. Much to Roxas' dismay Axel noticed the blush and started to tease him about it.

"Wow Roxie, I never knew you were so into me. I guess I am quite the catch, but to make a Strife turn as red as me hair is somewhat of an honor," the redhead teased grinning from ear to ear. This not only provoke the blonde, but cause him to turn a darker shade of crimson, and for his trouble, Axel received a solid punch to the chest.

"Come on idiot and let's get going you've got a long ways to go for pissing me off. And now you're buying me lunch," the blonde said slightly annoyed, but happy at the same time at the odd ball of redhead. Axel put on a smile that matched Sora's as he placed his hands behind his head and followed after the annoyed teen.

Once Sora and Riku made it into town, the silver haired teen took Sora by the hand and took him inside the restaurant. As they got inside, a cheerful blonde bounced over towards them and greeted them and took them to their seats. "Hi welcome to IHOP's. My names Rikku and I'll be your server for today. What can I get you all to drink," the cheerful blonde asked.

Sora didn't think about his drink, as he started a small conversation with the waitress. "Hey your name's Riku too?"

Rikku tilted her head to the side and said, "Yeh well, its spelled with two "K,s" instead of one. Why?"

Sora blushed slightly and answered, "Oh umm, well you see my friend over here's name is Riku, but it's spelled with one right?"

Riku, who was a looking over the menu, took it down and said, "Yeh actually. So how are you Rikku?"

As the blonde looked at Riku while actually paying attention, she gave him a big grin and threw herself at him and indulged him into a bear hug. "RIKU! Where have you been I missed you cuz," the overly excited blonde said. Now Sora titled his head in confusion. Quickly Riku explained that Riku was his cousin on his mom's side of the family, and they were very close. Sora smiled at them, but wondered if they were they really related? While Riku gave off a silent, but somewhat friendly aura, Rikku was more like him.

After a few moments Sora and Riku had their food ordered, and were left alone by the bubbly blonde.

A silence drifted over the two of them and soon Sora couldn't take it anymore. "So Riku, what are we gonna do after breakfast?"

Riku lifted an elegant eyebrow and answered, "To be honest it's really up to you."

The brunette sighed a bit and thought about places they could go. It took a moment of thinking before Sora came up with an idea. "Hey! Let's go to the arcade! I haven't been to one of those in a while."

Riku nodded his head and thought it was a good idea, that way he could have some fun and maybe a bit about the brunette by the games he played. After another moment, their order arrived and both began to chow down.

After enjoying a good meal, Riku, with much protest from Sora, paid for their breakfast and went off to find an arcade.

Once the two made it into town, Roxas looked over at Axel and asked, "Okay so where's a really good book store?"

Axel grimaced at the mention of a bookstore. The redhead wanted to enjoy himself, and being cooped up in t book store wasn't how he pictured having a good time. "Ah come on Roxie, don't you wanna have fun," the redhead whined.

Roxas shook his head and replied, "Yes I do meat head, but I wanna know where the bookstore is I can buy a couple of mangas to read once I get back on campus."

Axel stared at Roxas for a moment as he thought _; 'Wow never pictured Roxie as an anime lover._ '

Seeming to have read Axel's mind the blonde smirked and said, "Just because I don't look like love anime and mangas doesn't mean I don't." With that said, the redhead took Roxas by the hand and led him to a fairly good book store he knew sold mangas and any other Japanese apparel Roxas may want. The blonde was excited about the store, but reframed from buying everything he and Sora would end up buying the next weekend. He turned back to Axel and told him he was ready for the rest of his tour.

Axel beamed at the excited blonde and took him hand once more and told him they were heading to a music store, he knew the blonde would love. As they walked, Roxas told Axel about himself, Sora, and Cloud. Axel listened and absorbed Roxas' words like a sponge, and told the blonde about himself. Roxas found it interesting that Axel had an older brother and older sister. His brother, Reno, worked for Shinra, a powerful company that helped develop the towers that keep the Heartless out of cities around the world. Axel's sister, Kairi was a teacher at the school, and if he remembered correctly he remembered that Sora said something about a pretty music teacher.

After a few more minutes passed, the two stopped in front of an odd stone building. Axel smiled as he walked up to the double wooden doors and opened one of them for Roxas. With a slight bow, Axel told Roxas it was safe to enter. Said blonde rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the amused look off his face as he passed the redhead. Once inside, Roxas stared in awe at the store. The store was lined with cd's from almost ever genre of music, and from different periods of time. From 8 track tapes to cd's, the store had everything any music lover would need, needles for record players, strings for guitars, and even a few instruments. The store was beautiful in design and Roxas just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey you may want to close your mouth, before a bug flies in there," a perky voice said. After regaining his senses, Roxas looked to his left and noticed a Demyx was sitting on the floor with a large dark blue guitar sitting next to him. Roxas gave the older blonde an odd look, but Demyx ignored it and got up to see his friends. He pulled Roxas into a hug and said, "It's great to see you again Roxas. I would have asked if you wanted to hang out today, but I had to work so I couldn't."

Roxas smiled as he returned the friendly hug, but was soon pulled away from the excited blonde. He turned around to see and miffed Axel glaring at the other blonde. When Roxas looked at Demyx, he noticed the blonde wasn't fazed by Axel's glare. Demyx looked at Roxas and asked, "So what are you to doing?"

Axel then pulled Roxas closer to him and said, "I'm giving my lil Roxie a tour of the city. I only stopped by to show him were the best place to buy music was here. So now that we're don let go Roxie." Not giving Roxas the chance to protest, he dragged the blonde out of the store and started walking towards the center of town. Axel then decided to show Roxas were a few other great places to eat and have fun.

While everyone was enjoying their weekend, at Twilight Town's main power station, someone wearing a completely black uniform smiled as he reached to control console to the _Towers_. He soon started tapping on the keyboard until he reached a screen that allowed him access to the energy generator for the tower. The masked man quickly shut the generators off and left the building. With the first part of his mission complete, he smiled again as he left the building without being caught.

_TBC…_

* * *

**Hey everyone I know you're pissed at me for not updating this sooner, but I lost my muse again. So help me find it so I can get chapters up faster. Reviews feed my muse and my muse keeps writers block at by help me please! Well TTFN…**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: The Heartless Attack, Pt 1_

While Roxas and Sora were enjoying their day out, Cloud was sitting in his apartment annoyed and worried about the twins. Even though Roxas and Sora could take care of themselves, Cloud couldn't help but worry that the upperclassmen would try something on them. After a few minutes, a knock sounded on his door.

Getting up from the couch, he swiftly ran to the front door and opened it. To his surprise, Leon, his best friend, was standing at his door. "Morning Cloudy, thought I should come by and check on you," Leon stated with an amused smirk plastered on his face. Cloud frowned at his friend and replied, "Shut up, Squall! Don't you have anything else to do other than bother me?"

Leon quickly thought about his answer and quipped, "Not really, besides it's the weekend. You need to have some fun." Cloud snorted and went to close the door in Leon's face; however the brunette used his foot to stop the door. "Hey, there will be none of that. Come on Cloud, you know the coffee shop that you love so much is still open."

Clouds resolve quickly began to dissipate at the mention of his favorite hangout spot. While cloud attended the Hearts Academy, the _Chocobo Coffee Shop_ , was his favorite place to spend the weekend. After a quick mental debate, he told Leon to take a seat while he went to change his clothes. The brunette smiled to himself, as he went to sit down on clouds comfy couch.

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku finally reached the Twilight Arcade, and the blonde smiled at the building, while Riku took a quick glance at Sora's juicybubble butt. When Sora called the older teen's name, said male looked at him with a confused expression. Sora rolled his eyes and grumpily stated, "You weren't listening to me at all."

Riku blushed in embarrassment and replied, "Sorry, I had something on my mind. Will you forgive me?"

Sora turned his back to Riku, to hide the oncoming blush, as Riku looked so guilty. To Sora it was so cute, and it made him want to hug the older male. "Fine I'll forgive you, but only if you beat me in Motorcross Mania."

Riku smiled and Sora he was on. Sora smirked as he led the way to the far corner of the arcade. While they walked to the pseudo-motorcycles, Sora never noticed the glares and jealous he was getting from the other males, and some females. Once they reached the racing units, Sora ran to a token machine and pulled out his wallet, after inserting 10 munny into the machine, 40 arcade tokens came clanking out of the machine. Sora quickly picked up the tokens and headed back to Riku.

Sora then placed four tokens into the machine for him and Riku, and as expected the machine roared to life. The two teens decided to go with the hardest track on the game and found the appropriate rider. Once the preliminary things were taken care of, Sora smiled and waited for the light to turn green. "Hey Riku? If I win, will you take me out to lunch," Sora asked sweetly turning to the platinum blonde male. Riku glanced at Sora suspiciously, but agreed to Sora's terms nonetheless.

"And since I agreed to your terms here's mine. If I win you have to do whatever I say for one entire day. Not including anything sexual," Riku said with a smirk.

Sora blushed at the terms Riku gave him, but the brunette was now more determined to win now more than ever. In another moment, the game started and both racers took off at full speed. A small group of teens gathered around Riku and Sora, once they realized that someone was foolish enough to challenge Riku. However neither competitor recognized the cheers coming from around them. Lap after lap the two racers would switch places with the other. After the 7th lap, they had come to the final lap, and Sora had found a way to get into the lead. With Riku not too far behind him, Sora made every attempt to keep it that way.

As they came to the final straightway, Riku faked another attempt to pass Sora to the left. As predicted the brunette went to stop Riku, and as he did, Riku used that moment to get in front of Sora. Once successfully pulling the maneuver off, Riku won the race. For the first time, Sora and Riku noticed the cheering and booing crowd. As Riku sat up, he looked over at a slightly crest fallen Sora. Riku almost felt bad about not letting the blonde win, but with his chance of getting to keep the young blonde to himself for a day was too tempting to pass up.

Soon enough the crowd began to disperse, and Riku helped the smaller teen of the bike. Riku then looked at Sora and said proudly, "Well Sora I won. Now you belong to me for 24 hours." Sora frowned a bit more at the smirk that appeared on the older male's face.

Sora sighed after a moment and asked, "So when does my day of servitude begin, _master_?" Riku was enjoying every word that passed through the brunette's mouth. However before he could inform the blonde of when his day of _torture_ would begin, a scream ripped through the arcade. While most of the inhabitances began to rush out of the arcade in a panic, Sora and Riku ran to the source of the scream. After running for a few moments, the two came upon a woman in her mid-twenties, wearing a business suit, laid out on the ground unconscious.

Riku went over to the body and began to inspect her for any injuries, but he couldn't find any. With Sora not too far behind him, he picked the woman up and brought her out onto the sidewalk. As they laid her out, the screams erupted from behind them. Sora was the first of the duo to turn, and what he saw made him recoil in surprise. In clear eyesight, Sora was staring at a small creature, whose body was as black as night, and had large yellow eyes. The small creature wobbled as it walked, but it turned its head and faced Sora. Sora mentally panicked as his mind recognized the small creature. It was a Heartless. A rather weak Heartless known as a _Shadow,_ from what Sora knew of the Heartless, this was one of the first few creatures, but in groups they could do a great deal of damage. Sora took the fighting stance he learned in class the previous day and prepared for a fight. However Riku rushed past him and a bright light flashed in his hand. Before Sora could say anything, a sword appeared in Riku's hand and the older teen sliced the creature of evil in half. The minor Heartless evaporated into dark colored smoke and Riku turned to face Sora.

"Sora are you-"

"Riku! Why did you do that? That Heartless was mine," Sora interrupted furiously.

Riku looked at the small brunette perplexed. Most times a freshman would have run off scared to death of a Heartless, but here was Sora pissed off because Riku beat it before Sora could.

"Sora calm down, there's no way you could have beaten a Heartless, even a _Shadow_ , with your bare hand. If you knew magic then I would've left it up to you, but as it stands you were defenseless," Riku explained, but did nothing but make Sora's temper worse.

"Riku! The Heart's style was designed to give a person a way of beating the Heartless with your _bare_ hands," Sora countered. Riku knew that to be true, but didn't think Sora would be able to use it properly even with his skill in martial arts.

"Look Sora, we shouldn't be fighting right now. There's a chance more Heartless are around if we found one _Shadow_ roaming around," Riku said with authority. Even though Sora was still upset, the young brunette knew that Riku was right, and not a mount longer did a group of ten more _Shadows_ came slinking out from various places. Sora told Riku he was going to help with this batch, and Riku silently smiled at Sora's stubbornness. ' _Well I can't to see how that stubbornness crumbles once we're dating,_ ' Riku thought with an unseen smirk.

On the other side of town, Roxas was still being pulled around by the angry redhead. After a few minutes, Roxas started to complain to the older teen, but was ignored. Roxas soon grew tired of the redhead, and pulled his arm away from him. That got the redheads attention quickly as he turned around with a glare on his face. Axel was looking slightly above Roxas thinking someone stole the blonde away from him. When he noticed no one was behind him, he looked down at a _very_ pissed off blonde glaring at him with a twinge of hatred. Axel took a step back as his fear of Roxas' strength took him over.

Once he was out of arms reach, Axel stuttered, "W-what's wrong R-roxie?"

Roxas' glare turned colder as he continued his stare. "What the fuck do you think id wrong you idiot," the young blonde yelled. Axel flinched and backed away a bit more, as he replied, "What do you mean?"

Roxas walked towards the redhead and punched him in the back of his head. "You asshole! You just dragged me from maybe the coolest music store ever, and you have the nerve to ask me 'What do you mean?' You retard your acting like a jealousy boyfriend."

Axel flinched once again and rubbed his sore head. As Axel's thoughts finally caught up with him, and he realized that the young blonde was right. ' _Damnit! How am I suppose to impress Roxie when I'm acting like an overly possessive lover when we aren't even dating yet?'_

With a sigh and slouching shoulders, Axel stated, "I'm sorry Roxas. It's just today I wanted to have you all to myself and try to make you fall for me. Instead all I did was piss you off." Axel then hung his head, and unbeknownst to him, Roxas thought the redhead's words were really sweet.

However to keep up his miffed appearance the blonde stated gruffly, "Fine jackass, I guess I'll let it go, but now you owe me the first season of Soul Eater and lunch."

Axel immediately perked up at the news. True he'd be out a good bit of money but if it was for his Roxie, the hell with the money. Axel produced a thankful smile and took the Roxas' hand, gently, and started towards the anime store showed Roxas earlier. Even though things worked themselves out, today was not the day for a perfect date. As Riku and Sora had run into the _Shadow_ Heartless, so did Roxas and Axel.

A group of six Shadows slivered from out of the darkness and went after Roxas. As Axel went to protect the blonde, a white light blinded him and a fist connected with the Heartless causing it to burst into a cloud of dark smoke. Axel dropped his jaw as he was staring at Roxas' yummy looking butt. The energy he used was from the Heart's style of fighting, and Axel was impressed that Roxas was able to use the fighting style so soon. After pulling himself together, Axel smirked and said, "Well Roxie, I can't let you have all the fun."

A moment later Roxas felt a tremendous heat on his back. He looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see a huge ring of fire surrounding Axel. The flames of the fire were almost too intense for the young blonde, but Axel seemed just fine. What happened next astounded the blonde, as a two streams of fire began to flow from the ring and land on Axel's open palms. A second later the flames took the shape of a weapon and soon the flames turned into steel in the shape the had previous been in. Axel now stood with two chakrams, Axel told him they were called the _Eternal Flames_. Roxas smiled as he turned to face his Shadows and ran at them wildly, while Axel did the same.

Many of the students of the Academy decided to stay on campus, and among them were many of the teachers. Cloud and Leon were walking back towards Leon's room to watch a movie, but in the main office, Prof. Ansem sat at his desk working as usual. The older hero sighed as he rubbed his temples hoping the slowly growing headache would go away. Looking back at his work, he went to start at it again when his phone began to ring. The older man thought it was odd sense it was a weekend, but he picked up knowing it was important.

After a few moments the older man was now seriously annoyed. He frowned as he picked up the microphone for the school PA system. "Attention all faculty, staff, Juniors and Seniors, the barriers that protect Twilight town have been dismantled and it will be a long time before they are in functioning order. All freshman and sophomores are to return to their rooms and stay inside until further notice, all other students, faculty, and staff are to leave immediately and spread throughout Twilight Town and protect its people from the Heartless. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill."

It took only moments for the school to break out into chaos. The two young classes did as they were told and many of the seasoned heroes, and well trained students ran to collect their tools. Prof Ansem did the same as he walked out of his office and headed to the clock tower that sat at the center of the school. As he made his way over to the tower, Yin Sid, and Merlin met up with him. The three sorcerers were not happy about what had happened, and knew of only one way to end the attack for now.

_TBC…_

* * *

**Okay I know I'm really late but I was really enjoying my vacation. Anyway hope you all like this one. TTFN….**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Heartless Attack, Pt 2_

Cloud and Leon were just about to leave the campus when Prof Ansem's was made. Cloud was slowly began to fret over the idea that Sora and Roxas trying to fight the _Heartless._ Leon sighed and turned to see the worried expression on Cloud's face. Shaking his head, Leon placed his hand gently on Cloud's back and said, "Don't worry cloud, Sora and Roxas are going to be fine. Remember they are with two of the best students at his school." Leon's comforting words seemed to calm a nervous blonde down, and soon, cloud wore he is normal but unreadable face.

"Thanks Leon, now let's head out into the city," Cloud said as he reached into his pocket. Leon took a step back as he remembered Cloud's favorite way to travel. The tall blonde brought his hand out of his pocket, and revealed a small teardrop shaped pendant. In the center of the pendant, was a picture of a devil like black wing. Cloud being pressed the center of the pendant and watched as the winning began to glow with a strange black light. The pendant soon exploded into 1000 dots of light and began to take the form of the devil like wing that was inscribed on the pendant.

While cloud took the form of his heroic name, the _Fallen Angel_ , Leon reached into his jacket pocket and revealed a similar looking pendant. However this one had a picture of an odd looking surfboard inscribed into it. The brunette quickly pushed the center of the pendant and threw it. The pendant started to expand and take the form of the odd looking surfboard. Once it finished his transformation, the board was floating a foot off the ground. Leon smirked as he stepped onto his hover board and turned to see Cloud stretching out his devil wing.

After a few moments, Cloud took off in a dead sprint as he began to flap his wing. Surprisingly enough, even with one wing on his back, Cloud was soon propelled into the sky. Leon however leaned forward and instantly the hover board took off at the same speed that Cloud was flying at.

Prof. Ansem, Merlin, and Yin Sid were now walking to up the steps of the clock tower trying to prepare themselves for the oncoming assault. Ansem sighed as he reached the top of the tower and saw the large golden bell. It had been years sense Merlin, Yin Sid, and he had come to the tower. The last time this happened was before the towers had been created, and the three sorcerers were a few decades younger at the time. Merlin looked at his old friends and smiled. "Well at least we're still useful in times like these. I just wish we were younger so we didn't have to sit on the side lines," Merlin said.

Ansem smiled and agreed with Merlin thoughts and said, "I must agree with you on this but, I wish we did not have to do this at all. From what I was able to get from the computer system, whoever shut down the towers, hacked the computer systems and accessed several locked files."

Yen Sid frowned at the mention of the Shinra Corp, but understood what Ansem was saying. "What? Ansem if they hacked Shinra's computer system they may have looking for the location of the original tower. We may be able to move the tower, but we have to get rid of the _Heartless_ first," Yen Sid said as they took their positions around the bell. Merlin's smile fades as he waved his hand and made the bell disintegrate, revealing a altar with a model of the city with the Heart's Academy as its center. "Well no sense in wasting time then. Let's get started," the normally cheerful old man said. The three older men walked closer to the model and began to start an old chant.

While the professors were using their summoning magic, Sora and Riku were still fighting the few _Shadows_ that were left. While most of the _Heartless_ were taken out, the four that remained, but it seemed the last four weren't normal _Shadows_. The last four were physically, and far more powerful than the normal Shadows. As Riku took a defensive pose, Sora was on his last leg. Two of the _Heartless_ that went after Sora were overwhelming the young hero, but he wouldn't go down easily. Panting and sweating profusely, Sora held up a weak guard against his opponents. Taking the young heroes lack of endurance to its fullest, the _Neo-Shadows_ , jumped at Sora.

In that moment, some of Sora's most precious memories began to flood Sora's memory. The memory that came to Sora's mind was the last mission his parents took. It was suppose to an easy mission, however the _Heartless_ overwhelmed the team of heroes and wiped them out. Before they left though, they promised to see Sora ad Roxas again.

As Sora waited for his end, he heard a dark but melodious voice cry out " _Sin Harvest_." After a moment or so Sora opened his eyes, when he closed them he never knew. Once his eyes were open, he stared at long platinum blonde hair, and a Katana blade that was extremely long. The figure before him was taller much too tall to be Riku, and that was enough to get the brunette back to his reality. The mysterious figure turned to face him, and Sora got the shock of a lifetime. He stared into _Mako_ green eyes, similar to Riku's ocean green, but brighter. A warm blush spread across him face as the mysterious figure picked him up off the ground with one arm.

"You shouldn't be trying to take on _Neo-Shadows_ by yourself newbie, but I'll give you credit, you got a lot of potential," the mysterious figure said with a smirk. That smirk was almost the same as Riku's which made the brunette blush harder. Then from out of nowhere, pair of strong arms grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Sora was disoriented for a moment, but was back to normal as he went to through a punch at whoever grabbed him. However his attack was quickly knocked away. As Sora looked up to see Riku's worried expression.

"Sora are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't finish of last to faster so I could protect you," Riku said looking taking Sora in a firm hug. The young brunette would have normally fussed about being protected but with Riku hugging him, left him in a slight daze. Riku then noticed the mysterious figure behind them. Once he took a look at the other male, a frown appeared on his face. The other male turned and returned at Riku shaking his head in disappointment.

"Honestly Riku, can't you handle a few B class _Heartless_ without someone to hold your hand? You're not living up to our family's name sake. Grandfather would roll over in his grave if he saw a member of our family unable to handle a few _Heartless_ ," the mysterious man said as his disappointed gaze fell on Riku.

Said teen glared defiantly at the taller male and quickly retorted, "Oh I'm sorry for not meeting up to the main house's expectations of me! If you recall I'm from a branch family so excuse me if I don't have all the training you have." The older male glared, but before he could say anything Sora beat him to it. "Hey! Whatever's going on between you two will have to wait. We have a _Heartless_ infestation to get rid of first. Then you two can fuss and fight all you want!"

As the two silver haired males were brought back to the situation at hand, Riku sighed and agreed with Sora. The other male silently agreed as well and told the two young heroes to stick together and head down another street while he took the opposite. Sora and Riku took off down the street and surprising ran into an exhausted looking Roxas, kneeling behind an even more worn out looking Axel. From the distance they were at, Riku used a Blizzara spell and froze the three _Neo-Shadows_ in place. Axel smiled at the much needed assist and fell back and propped himself up on the water fountain sitting behind him.

Sora looked at the two worn out heroes and asked, "Are you two alright?" Roxas looked at Sora, panting heavily and said, "Not right now Sora. We finished off six _Shadows_ , when the new ones showed up." Axel nodded in agreement but said, "Actually those frozen ones are called _Neo-Shadows_. Think of them as the upgraded form of the _Shadows_ we fought just a moment ago." After a moment or two, Roxas and Axel were back on their feet and were ready to fight. Unfortunately fate must have had a grudge against the group when a team of 17 _Neo-Shadows_ crawled out of the dark corners of the area.

The four young heroes soon were back to back, and got ready to be jumped at any moment. However as the first _Heartless_ jumped at them, yellow flashed hit the _Heartless_. The creature exploded as the others did, and from the sky dropped to figure dressed in a larger black leather overcoat. The hooded figures looked at each other and went to work. The taller figure summoned his weapons and revealed them to be an odd looking gun, and began to take them out. The other figure reached into their sleeve and pulled out a few knives. As the knives flew through the air, the blades soon began to glow with struck the other _Heartless_.

Once the _Heartless_ were completely beaten, the two figures pulled back their hoods. The figure with the guns, turned out to be Xigbar, and the other figure was Larxene. The group of young heroes let out a sigh of relief and thanked their teachers. Larxene grunted in response and said, "Please, we should have let those things finish you off. Axel, Riku you two were the last one to be scouted for the Organization and you two can't handle of few _Shadows_?" Xigbar sighed at his partners antics and retorted, "Larx, shut it, they were up against 17 _Neo-Shadows_. Those things are the equivalent of 4 _Shadows_ a piece, so let it go." Larxene grunted again would have started complaining again when a new energy was felt by the group of six. The energy array was heavy, but it was nothing like that of a hero or a _Heartless_ , it felt like a living persons, but with a very twist feeling of a _Heartless_ meshed together. The group ran to the area where the energy array was coming from. As they arrived, they were all shocked to see another figure standing in front of the Shinra Corp building. He wore the same black leather jacket that the other _Organization_ members wore.

Larxene frowned at the guy and called out, "Hey jackass! That jacket you wearing is to be worn by a member of the Organization XIII, and you ain't one of us so take that shit off!" The mysterious man looked in their direction faced them and started to laugh. The voice was beautiful but still held a creepy darkness to it. However what scared Sora at that moment, was to see Larxene and Xigbar stare in slight fear at the mysterious man. A moment later a growl came from Larxene.

"You! Take you hood off I won't let you make fun of a former member of the Organization," Larxene screamed angrily as she threw her knives at the figure. Xigbar nodded and fired at the _Organization_ impostor. The figured laughed again and put his hand out in front of him. Instead of a blinding light appearing, a storm of cherry blossoms appeared and took the form of a scythe in the impostor's hand.

With a few quick slashes with his scythe, the impostor was able to stop the two instructors' attacks. The impostor laughed as he finished and said, "Really Larx? Is that all you've got after all this time? The girl I loved was far more powerful than that."

The color in Larxene's face began to drain as she was addressed. "N-no, you can't be! There's no way you're him," the instructor yelled, then rushed at the man with incredible speed. The cloaked jumped back and glide backwards as Larxene caught up with him. The cloaked figure know he'd never be able to out ran the woman, but he could minimize the damage he took if he could moving. When Larxene pulled her fist back the cloaked figure did nothing to block the punch that was aimed to his stomach. Immediately, he was sent sailing faster than before. He flew through the air and skidded to a stop about half a mile away from Larxene. Xigbar stood in front of Sora and the others, with a angered look on his face.

The group of students looked at each other confuse and watched as the cloaked figure got back to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Now that's more like the Larxene I knew," the cloaked figure said as he pulled back the hood that concealed his face. With the hood down, everyone saw flowing, pointy, pink hair. Alex and Riku stared in disbelief, the man that stood in front of them was Marluxia, the _Graceful Assassin_ , one of two members that vanished due to experiments with the _Darkness_. Xigbar growled and yelled at the man claiming Marluxia's appearance, "What the hell are you? Larxene, and I both know that Marluxia died while we were experimenting on ways to destroy the _Darkness_!"

Marluxia sighed and shook his head, he then turned back to his old teammate and said, "Yes that is true I did die in that experiment, but there's more to the story than you know. After the _Darkness_ swallowed my body, my heart was released and was turned into _Heartless_. However, while my heart changed, my body's will to live kept it from fading into nothing. So once my _Heartless_ form left to search for other hearts to consume, my body came back to life, without my heart. It was as cold as a _Heartless_ , but I still maintained a sense of self. From there I wandered through the _Darkness_ for who knows how long until I was found by my master. He explained to me that I'm what's known as a _Nobody_ , a body that had a will strong enough to exist without a heart, but the only problem was that my existence was never supposed to be, and that if I didn't find a way to regain my heart, I would turn into nothingness. We came to an understanding agreed to work for him as long as he promised to help me regain my heart. So if you tow really care about me get out of my way. I'm going to destroy the Shinra Corp, and make sure my master's plan succeeds." Once he finished, he recreated his scythe and flew at Larxene at top speed. He swung the scythe towards his former lover and knocked her out of the way.

Marluxia ran at the building and swung his scythe once more. A powerful pink blast of energy, in the shape of a blade, cut through the air and went straight for the Shinra building. However Xigbar, fired off a few rounds the collided with the _Nobody's_ attack. Marluxia frowned at Xigbar, and pointed his scythe at him. "Don't get in my way old man, or I will kill you," Marluxia threatened.

Xigbar smirked at his old student and replied, "Don't get cocky kid. I still knew more about fightin' then you will ever learn." Marluxia growled at the older man and went after him. While Xigbar and Marluxia went off to fight, another group of _Heartless_ appeared and went for the building. Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Riku went after the _Heartless_ and from a distance they saw Larxene fall to the ground. Not know what happened to their teacher, the students kept fighting trying to defend the Shinra building.

As Sora and the other fought the _Nobody_ and the _Heartless_ , Merlin, Yen Sid, and Ansem were reaching the Zenith of their powers. Each sorcerer's eyes glowed with a different color and they soon began the chant that would expel every Heartless out of the city.

_The Shadow of Evil now spreads across the Land_

_To engulf the hearts of those who stand in its path_

_The Towers of Light fades to a glimmer_

_But those who fight to protect the ones they love_

_Still stand and push against the Darkness_

_Towers of Light, gather light from these hearts_

_And use it to repel the Darkness back to where it belong_

While the three old sorcerer's were chanting, an ancient sealing circle began to form at their feet. As the chant got to its halfway mark, the circle rose from the ground and swiftly flew into the bay and slowly began to spin. The water within the bay began to twist and turn and soon created a whirl pool. Within the whirl pool stood and old ivory white tower than began to rise to the surface. Once the tower and not standing above the swirling water, it sensed all the heroes with the city fighting against the _Heartless_. The tower then began to brighten. It was a weak glow at first, but as it felt the determination of the heroes who were fighting to defend Twilight Town, its light began to glow brighter and brighter.

The light was soon focused into the body of the tower and directed to the top. Once all the energy was gathered, the tower let out a huge wave of energy into every direction. Around the city, the Heartless began to vanish and many heroes collapsed from exhaustion. However with Xigbar and Marluxia, the two men were still fighting with no end in sight. Sora looked over and saw the shining tower and told the others to look at it. Marluxia, who had been waiting for this moment, waved his hand at the ground and had thick vines shoot out of the ground. The vines quickly wrapped themselves around Xigbar, giving Marluxia the chance he needed.

Marluxia jumped into the air and began gathering energy. Once he cleared the skyline, he sent an incredible amount of energy at the shining tower. He smiled as he landed on a nearby sky scrapper and watched as his attack neared the tower.

At the Academy, the old sorcerers were panting heavily as they watched the tower repel the Heartless. However they knew that if something were to happen now, the world would soon be in trouble. It didn't take long for their fears to be realized as a huge wave of energy was flying at the tower. In their weakened condition, they couldn't defend the tower and watched as the attack collided with the tower.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Okay so how did you all like it? Review and tell me what you think. Even if you hate how I stopped the chapter there….Well TTFN….**

* * *


End file.
